


Dragon Age: Realm of Serenity

by Sacrificial_Bella



Series: Dragon Age: Realm of Serenity [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Alternate Universe - Freeform, F/M, Multi, dragon age realm of serenity, realm of serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacrificial_Bella/pseuds/Sacrificial_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Realm of Serenity is a trilogy set of four stories. The Realm of Serenity, The Inquisitor of Serenity, The Neverfall of Serenity and The Beginning of Serenity. This is Story ONE.</p><p>Taking place during the midst of the Dragon Age 2 Timeline in an Alternate universe, this story is ONE of the many stories to tell about the Victories of the Family Ansgot. The first story of how one Ava Ansgot, a rogue half human-half elf, younger of three children by parents Richard Ansgot and Saliene Aluvar, and how she became a miracle to Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Finally after a few years, My Dragon age story finally comes to life! I may not be able to update this a lot but when another chapter comes out, I promise it will be everything everyone hoped for!

"I tell you, I have heard many stories, but not the story of a goddess called Serenity. A friend of mine told me this story, that a long time ago during the ages of years ago, There were three people whom were part of something greater, three believers known as the Serenitians, people who have righteously saw Serenity with their own eyes, fighting alongside Andraste and the Maker themselves. These three, whom I do not know their names, had successfully made that something greater to help Serenity become known in Thedas. Who knows what else lies in that story, but I'm not here to tell the past..."

*******

In the midst of darkness, various guards in armor had dragged the narrator across the floor, flames lighting their way partially to the narrator's destination.

“The names Varric Tetheras, Finding myself in a room of darkness out of nowhere is unusual. But hey, new challenges come forth I think.” The narrator introduces himself while the scene plays out. The dwarf was soon placed into a chair that looked mighty old for it's state.

And out from the darkness, came a woman.

“I had better welcome parties. Though I'd like to know, why am I here.. exactly?”

The woman soon spoke after a short period of time, “I am Cassandra Pentaghast, seeker of the Chantry. I... even though I will regret this, I.. ask for your help, dwarf. It is important I know.. Where is the Champion of Kirkwall?”

The dwarf listened to the strict words of the woman and slightly chuckled, “Your guards brought me here, all because of the Champion? Dear Seeker, I'm sure you're aware that-”

“I am aware, dwarf.” Cassandra holds out a book, “The Tale of the Champion. Despite me reading this over thousands of times, it still doesn't make sense. So I asked my guards to find you so I can hear from the horse's mouth.”

“But Seeker, that book you are holding is straight from the horse's mouth.” He spoke, leaning back.

“BUT IT MAKES NO SENSE!” She yelled, throwing the book at him, then stabbing the book with a dagger when it was on his lap. “I want to know everything from the book, and details you haven't written so I can make sense of it.”

Varric swallowed a bit of terror down as he looks into the book. “Yes... The Champion and our group... I do miss the old days.” He smiled, looking at the drawn picture. “Alright Seeker, It's a deal, but do I get something out of this?”

Cassandra glared at Varric as a reply to the other's question.

“Alright, alright, I see what's going. Now. When a mommy and a daddy love each other, very, very-”  
He reenacts his story but then is suddenly stopped by the Seeker.

“No! I don't want to know about anything sexual! Tell me about the Champion!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

“Alright Seeker, no more jokes, I promise. I'll tell you the beginning of the story...” Varric spoke, the darkness swallowing the image of him and into a storytelling figure.

“It started in Highever, a long time back. It was said that our champion was just a child then. I was unaware of a horrific accident then, but I'm not here to talk about that. It was the champion when she was a baby, sent to the Romenel Family to be raised. Of course, that placed everything together.”

*******

Soon it showed Highever village, near by the city itself, a gathered crowd surrounded a horse and hay cart.

“It was when she was Eighteen, that she was asked to come home. She had to leave behind everyone she knew, and every memory she had living in that village...”

The young Ava was placing her things on the cart, then walked over to the parents who raised her dearly for those eighteen years of her life.

“Mom.. Dad.. I love you both. Thank you for raising me.” The father nodded, “You're always welcome to visit when you get a chance, Ava.” The mother spoke in reply as Ava hugged the mother first, then the father.

Soon the parents she called Mother and Father had three kids, whom she grew up with. Hugging them one by one, youngest to oldest. And with the goodbyes finished, Ava hops on the cart, and the farmer of their village hupped their horse to begin moving. The crowd waving goodbye as the journey started.

*******

It soon had been a day, and Ava started eatting some of the food the parents prepared for her. “Charles, Why aren't we going north?”

The farmer Charles replied, “There's darkspawn there. We have to move south to avoid the numbers. I was surprised though. The grey warden who ended the Fifth blight was an amazing woman. My mother remembered her clearly.”

Ava looked up to the sky as she listened to the farmer. With coin in her pocket for the ship home, and other food and clothes to keep her living until then. It would be a very long trip for the both of them.

One night, Charles decided to let the horse rest as they ate for the night. Ava ended up having food with the other, soon helping clean the horse in paid respect for the trip. But then, during the midst of them sleeping, she spies a woman in the distance. Standing up, she walks over to see a woman of dark clothing and white hair.

The woman heard Ava walking forward, and turned around to face her. “Well my my, what do we have here. A lonely child I presume?”

The girl shook her head, “No, I'm heading to the south port since the north port is taken by darkspawn, the farmer with me is helping me get home.”

“Get home you say? Well I may be able to help you child. All you would have to do is give a Keeper, Marethari a medallion. Do you promise child?” Ava nodded and the woman gave her a medallion to hold on to. “Now, My name.. You may call me... Flemeth my dear child. I was surprised, I thought you were out here by yourself.”

Soon a pause between them happened and Flemeth smiled, “I see.. You are protected by a powerful spirit.. Did you know that?” Ava shook her head in response. “Ahh, The spirit watches you child, I and the spirit will make sure you get home.. Now get some sleep.” Flemeth soon disappeared into smoke, and Ava went back to the camp.

*******

“But I'd tell you, seeker.” Varric spoke once more, “It took the farmer two days to bring the Champion to the South port, with help from Flemeth, where she took the ship to Kirkwall. A long journey was ahead of her. And hoping, to herself that she made it out.”

Soon the scene shows Kirkwall as the ship flows smoothly into the dock after having days of storms rocking the boat. Once she was leaving the boat, she turned to the ship captain and gave him the coin.

Once into the Gallows, she took a photo out. She was looking for a taller man with brown hair, who happened to be her older brother.

The brother with dark brown hair on the other hand arrived from Hightown, in search for his little sister Ava. Once he searched the bed of villagers, he found her and called out to her.

“AVA! ... AVA!”

Ava gasped as she heard her name being called from behind and turned around. Looking at the photo, then back at the person, it was him. Her older brother Bennett.

She feels her eyes swell up as she runs to him, the older knight, picking his sister up with ease and spinning her around, some tears swelling up as well as he hugged her.

“Oh Ava, Reina and I missed you for a long time! It's good to have you home!” Bennett cried as Ava started crying in joy, hugging tightly.

“Bennett!” Soon a woman with blue hair called out, walking over. “Reina! It's her!” The woman Reina spotted Ava in his arms and ran over with tears in her eyes. A mabari known as Benedict running behind, barking as the three were finally reunited with tears in their eyes.

It was then, the Journey was finally over.

*******

“So she had help from a woman named Flemeth...?” Cassandra questioned the story.

“Well the Champion told me about her journey, and such sweet reunions had be had. But do not worry seeker, The story is not finished telling itself yet...” Varric replied to her questioning.


	2. Good Tidings

“A year went by for the Champion. Bennett and Reina had welcomed her home, trained and helped hone her skills as a Rogue, as well as bringing the medallion to the Keeper Marethari. With that, the debt was paid off. But Let me tell you seeker, That champion wasn't so bright when I met her, but of course, after time it smoothed out. Reina had made a deal with my brother Bartrand to run into the Deep roads for an expedition between Me and him.. What I didn't expect for the answer....”

The scene fades into Hightown a year later, shops were open and children were running all over the place. In a near spot, A woman, known as the Templar Commander had walked the streets, making sure no one was causing any trouble among the people.

*******

“NO. Absolutely not!” Yelled out of course, an Angry Bartrand.

“But plans had changed! Ava here is going in my place!” Reina exclaimed, walking alongside the dwarf and her younger sister.

“You specifically told me you were going! You said you had the coin and some nice wares for the trip! But Nooo, you had to 'change the plans', Listen mage. I don't care if you work with that Orsino guy, unless she HERSELF comes up with more valuable expenses, I'm cutting the deal OFF!” He marches away with annoyance as a result.

“I'm sorry, Ava. This was supposed to be for you.. Happy birthday?” She spoke saddened, but then questioned the words.

It was somewhat late, Ava had turned Nineteen now, and was stronger then before. Wearing an official Ansgot Rouge wear, she felt like she belonged to her family.

“It's okay Reina, Just coming back a year ago.. It was the best birthday present I could ever have! With you, Bennett and Benedict!” She smiled slightly.

Reina chuckled, “Alright, Let's head to town. Maybe we can figure out a plan for you to go.” Ava nodded in agreement to her sister's plan as they headed the opposite direction of Bartrand's corner of the city.

Once in the sun, the sisters had walked along until Ava felt her pockets. They were empty. Reina soon spots a red-headed thief. “HEY!” She yelled, taking her staff out before it was too late. Squish! The sound of an arrow, hitting the thief's shoulder caused a shriek of pain.

Out came a familiar dwarf with a crossbow. “Hey kid, Even if I'm up for some stealing, you went way low to steal from a friend of mine. Now hand the coin over.” The thief hands over the tiny bag of coin, and the dwarf then pulls out the arrow in reply. “Off you go.” The thief stumbles off, holding his shoulder.

“Well, well. Reina, haven't seen you in a year.” He tossed the coin to Reina. “It's good to see you, Varric.” She smiled as the dwarf walked over.

“Now I recognize you, but the younger blonde... I don't recognize her...” Reina soon put a hand on Ava's shoulder, “Varric, this is my sister, Ava.”

“Wait, THE Ava? The Ava you have been searching FOR YEARS!? Well now! I have heard a lot about you Kitten, the name's Varric Tetheras, at your service.” He bowed as Ava giggled lightly.

“I overheard you talking to Bartrand, Reina. Sorry he was being a bastard to you. Doesn't know an opportunity when it hits him in the face.” He chuckled lightly. “Say, how about you and Kitten here come by the Hanged man? I can see if I can help out with your problem.”

Ava listened as she soon looked over to Reina. “Of course Varric! That sounds like a wonderful plan!” Reina spoke.

Varric nodded, “I'll lead the way, don't slug Kitten.” He chuckled which made Ava pout slightly soon following the group.

*******

After a bit, they had made it to the Hanged man. “Here we are, mind your step.” The three entered into the bar area and made it to the second floor. “This is my grove, how do you like it Kitten?” Ava looked around, “It looks nifty.” The dwarf chuckled, “That's a first.”

The three soon had sat down at a big table. “So he asked for more valuables.. I know some tasks Ava here can do for coin. But I think what we need is an opportunity for an opening.” Reina soon remembered, “I promised him maps to the Deep roads. Anders has them.”

“Anders? I have heard that name for a while. Never met him before. If it's cool with both of you, we can head there.” Varric spoke, soon metal clanged alongside in the distance, a woman with orange-reddish hair had appeared, “I thought I'd find you here, Varric.”

“Aveline!” Reina sat up and went over to give the Guard Captain a reunion hug. “I apologize Reina, being Guard Captain is harder then I thought.” Reina smiled at the Guard captain as she remembered.

“Aveline, I found Ava, she's here.” Aveline looked over and bowed, “Welcome home Ava, Reina had spoken to me about you before.” Ava nodded lightly.

“We were heading to Darktown to find Reina's friend, feel like joining?” Aveline sighed, “Why do you drag Me and Reina through the silliest of things...?” She spoke as the others sat up and went their way out anyways. “This is for Kitten.” Was the last thing Varric spoke before they left the Hanged Man.

*******

Once reaching Darktown, Ava noticed all of the homeless living underground. “Why are they homeless...?”

Varric looked over, “Well Kitten, Hightown is in high price to live and Lowtown is a price they may not be able to reach at all. Then all of the homeless need to find a place to stay, so Darktown is their home.” Varric explained as Reina led the team to a sanctuary type place.

Inside, a mage with orange-reddish hair was healing a young boy from a dreaded injury. Once done, the mage felt himself stumble a bit before catching himself with his staff. The boy reunited with his mother and older sister as the mother gave the mage coin and left the sanctuary.

Once the mage looked at the group, He defended himself, “Please leave! I will not have any templars here to-” Once he saw Reina, he stopped and placed his staff down. “Reina, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there.” Reina walked over as the two had a hug. Ava could sense the amount of love between the both of them.

“It's alright Anders, I came to help. I told you before about Ava right?” She spoke, looking at Ava.

The younger girl walked forward and waved at Anders. “What a pleasant girl.” He soon held Reina's hand. “I have heard so much about you, young lady. It's like the whole world of Thedas knows about you.” He joked a bit with a chuckle.

“But in other news, you may call me Anders, Ava.” The girl nodded in reply.

“I hope you remember Aveline, Anders.” Reina spoke, “The other is Varric, my friend from the Merchant's guild.”

“Merchant's guild? I'm surprised you have a friend from the guild.” Anders spoke.

“Varric Tetheras, at your service. What can I call you, Blondie?” He chuckled, “But anyway, Reina. Not to burst your.. love bubble, but I forgot to mention something to Ava and you. I found a dwarf named Anso who is indeed needing help, thought you both liked to help him out.”

Varric gives Reina a sheet to read over and nods, “I promised Anders I'd help him, so Ava will have to go herself, and of course not by herself.” Varric blinked when he received the sheet and looked at Ava.

“Might as well help her out.” Varric spoke, “Same here, I'm not letting a woman out by herself.” Aveline spoke as well. Reina smiled, “Thank you. Sadly Bennett is training for a journey so you won't be able to recruit him for this. I am helping Anders exchange for the maps.”

“Yes, I promised her so, it is true.” Anders smiled, bringing Reina close.

“Alright, let's head off team.” Varric leads the way as Ava looks back at the couple.

“Reina... How did you and Anders...?” Ava questioned the relationship.

“Oh! Well. Remember how I taught you the dreams of Serenity? It is pretty much what happened. I didn't realize I was dreaming of Anders until I met him.” Reina explained.

“...So if I find my love, I will see them too?” Ava asked curiously as Reina nodded, “Of course.”

“Hey Kitten! We're leaving, come on!” Varric called out. “Go on Ava. Varric and Aveline are good fighters and will protect you if anything.”

Ava nodded and ran out to the group, they we're making their way to the location of the request.

Reina sighed, “She's growing up.” Anders kissed Reina's forehead, “We better go before it gets too dark.” She nodded and they made their way into a different direction of Kirkwall.


	3. The Ansgot's Dream

It grew darker to the time of Night in Lowtown. The three walked along to the Alienage that stood near the Lowtown Docks. Ava looked around cautiously, remembering what Reina said about the dreams, and started to zone out. 

The dream now shows herself fighting darkspawn in a midst of a white area, no background, just all white. When a shadow backs itself to Ava's back.

“I see you are in need of help, I'd like to ask if you need this help.” It spoke. It's voice sounding broody, as it held a sword.

“That would be great.” Ava's dream self spoke. And the two dashed to fight.

“Hello?? Kirkwall to Ava??” Varric spoke, snapping her out of the zone out. “You okay kitten? You zoned out a little bit.”

Ava scratched the back of her neck, “Sorry, I daydream a lot.” She paused and looked at the Moon. “The Moon looks nice here, at least bigger then what I saw when I was raised in Highever.”

“Highever huh? Well Kitten, you should tell me about your adventures from where you were someday, Might help a lot.” He chuckled.

“AVA!..... AVA!”

Soon called out a worried Bennett. “Bennett!” Ava called out, running to him. The over protective brother hugs her and checks her for injuries. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Ava shook her head, “No, I'm fine.”

“Oh thank the maker, Reina told me you would be on a mission with Aveline and Varric. Luckily I was able to leave early so I left when I got the chance.” He sighed with relief.

“What's the worry Brownie? Kitten here is doing awesome. Well, haven't seen her fight yet.” Varric spoke, then shrugged.

“We should move.” Aveline spoke, reminding the group the task at hand. “Let me come with you all. I want to make sure Ava is alright...” Bennett spoke as the others nodded and started to the Alienage.

“Here we are, the Lowtown Alienage.” Varric spoke.

“Highever had an Alienage near where I lived. The elves were so nice there.” Ava reminiscences the days where she was raised, smiling slightly. “I'm surprised you know what a Alienage is, Kitten.” He spoke and looked at her, “After you.” Ava nodded and looked towards the door where the objective was located.

Soon Ava had quick thinking and asked Aveline to bash the door in, so the guard did so and Ava sneaked in quickly, running to the chest, before she was attacked. With grace, she had attacked the hostiles who tried to attack her. Once she was clear, she used some pick lock skills to open the locked chest.

Back to back, Bennett and Aveline had a group covered while Varric covered air time to shoot arrows. Once the hostiles were cleared out, Ava finally heard an unlock and opened the chest. “Everyone! Come here!” The group heard Ava's call and walked over to where the girl was. Ava was stunned to find that the chest... “It's empty..”

Ava soon felt like she failed the mission. “Looks like your contact lied, Varric.” Varric sighed, “Well shit. We better go before anyone comes here.” They soon walked out, Ava leading the group until they spotted Tevinter Hunters surrounding them.

“Wait.. That's not the elf ma'mm.” One hunter spoke, “I don't care.. KILL them.” The hunters charged as The group got ready and fought. Ava started fighting until she realized that these sequences of events felt familiar to her dream.

And once she was focused, she felt something touch her back as heard the shadow's voice once more and that boosted her morale to keep on fighting. The hunters, thanks to everyone were taken down.

Once it was quiet, a captain from the Tevinter group appeared. “I don't know who you are, but you all made a serious mistake coming here.”

Ava soon glared at the Captain. “I can take you down as well. Is that what you want?” She spoke with confidence. Something was wrong and she could sense it. But then, something familiar was also in the area too.

“Lieutenant! Bring everyone in the clearing! NOW!” He yelled out, the lieutenant arriving. “Captain! Our men have been killed outside the Alienage. We have no more to-” Soon a gauntlet appeared to punch through the Lieutenant's chest. The pumping heart gather into its claws.

Once the body was lifeless, it fell to reveal.. an elf.

This elf made her eyes widened as she reminiscences her dreams she had been having for a year. The shadow in her dream now filling in the blank. It wasn't... was it?

“All of your men are dead, I suggest to head back to your master while you still can.” The elf spoke with it's broody voice.

That was him. Her dream, now a reality.

“Don't you talk to me like that, slave!” He charged, but the elf dodged and stabbed the Captain with his sword, killing the Captain in the process. “I am not a slave...”

Ava was zoning out once more, her heart started to pound as if breaking out of her rib cage. She swore she could feel it pump out of her chest.

“I apologize, I see that you are the group Anso hired. Just to see a young lady and her crew get fixed up into this mess.” Ava soon looked at him with softened eyes, as if slowing out of the daydream.

“It really is no big deal.” She spoke, “...And to call you a slave... That is horrifying to me.” The elf softened his looks as well, as if they both had made the connection from the dream. “I am.. sorry if that terrifies you. I'm Fenris, It seems that my master is trying to find me and bring me home.. Of course, that bastard will do anything to find me...”

Ava soon spoke, “Is there something I can do to help...?”

Fenris had turned around and made it to the stairs while in mid conversation and looked at Ava. “...I'm shocked. How, a young lady like you, wants to help a broody elf, like me.” Fenris spoke with a tangent of sadness in his voice, how could Ava say something like that to a dangerous elf.

The others just backed out of the conversation, dragging Bennett to stop him from ruining the moment.

“I may be a young lady, but I'm actually nineteen years old. I'm Ava, Ava Ansgot. I accepted the job so I could not only make coin but... If I can help you... That would mean the world to me.” She spoke, a soft smile brought on her face. This made Fenris smile slightly as well.

“Well. You can help me in a way. One of that man's men had information about Danarius being located in Hightown. Would you... like to help me with this issue?”

Ava accepted right away, “Of course, anything for you! I- I mean, No one should be bargained as a slave.”

Fenris chuckled, “I understand your words.. Ava. And if I may ask before I leave... Have we met before? You look very familiar...” Ava blinked and tilted her head, “I'm.. sorry?”

He shook the thought off, “It's alright, I apologize for the obnoxious question. I'll meet you in Hightown. Hopefully... I can solve this issue.” The elf soon walked off, Ava in a trance of falling in love with the Elf she was going to help out.

“Looks like the Kitten got killed by the curiosity of Love.” Varric's words made her snap out, and look over, “L-Look Uncle Varric! I just want to help him, is that any issue!?” The others started laughing besides Bennett, who then started to chuckle, “Not you too Bennett!” She pouted, with blush on her face.

“Uncle Varric? I wonder where that came from...” Aveline questioned but then decided not too. “I could get used to it honestly, I never was an uncle, so this is a nice chance to be Kitten's uncle.” He chuckled, “Come on Kitten, you want to help the Elf, I'll help too.” Aveline nodded, agreeing.

“I better get home, I need to take Benedict on his nightly walk. Good luck Ava, and stay safe, all of you.” Bennett leaves to go back to the Ansgot Home.

“Well, we better go to Hightown ourselves, Let's head there Kitten.” Ava nodded in agreement and the three headed off back to Hightown. It took a while, but they finally managed to find the mansion Fenris was talking about.

“So the young lady goes on her promise. I like people like you, Ava. Sweet and generous, you never get to see a lot of people like you often...” Fenris spoke, coming off from leaning on a pillar.

“Thank you Fenris...” Ava smiled lightly as Fenris nodded.

“Danarius is in the mansion right now, we better head inside.” Soon Fenris leads the group into the mansion.

Entering inside, they encountered a group of Shades, taking them down ultimately, “What are shades doing here?” Ava questioned, remembering how Reina was a mage and home-schooled her during the year she returned.

“Danarius must be summoning them to slow us down.. Do you hear me Danarius!? You will not slow me down!” He yelled. As they started entering the halls of the mansion. Soon Ava started hearing voices in her head, as she held her head, grunting lightly.

“Are you alright, Kitten?” Varric looked over, worried about Ava as she nodded, “I'm alright.”

Soon the party continued, slashing through groups of shades. Once making it to Danarius' room, the room was empty, no sight of the magister. But then a roar called them back to the main room where an Arcane Horror appeared.

Fenris, Varric and Aveline went to attack it but got pushed back with force, really close to making them pass out. Ava's eyes widened as she witnessed the Arcane Horror's power. This soon increased the voices in Ava's head. She grunted as she held her head, soon yelling as she glowed red. Taking her weapons, the Arcane Horror tried to push her back, but she was quick to stab it deeply then cut off it's head in the air.

Once she landed, the others had groan to wake up, Fenris the first to see Ava glow red. He groaned and sat up, calling her name. Soon the glow disappeared and Ava snapped out of it. She looked around then at Fenris with worry before running out, tears down her face.

The others were able to get up once Ava ran out. “Where's Ava?” Aveline spoke. “I got this. There's treasure if you want to keep it.” The elf spoke, walking after Ava. Varric went in to find some treasure as Aveline sighed.

Ava panted outside, tears streaming down her face as she held out her right hand, the glove off to reveal her middle finger bleeding severely. “I failed you mom... I'm sorry...” She whispered, tears dripping down to the ground.

“I was wondering where you ran, Ava.” Fenris spoke, appearing in front of her, looking at her hand. “Why did you glow red...?” Ava's eyes widened, looking at Fenris. The elf being the first to see her glow red like that. 

Ava soon swallowed a bit of the feeling down and spoke. “When I was little... I was playing hide and seek with the siblings I grew up with in Highever.. I went into this cave to find giant red rocks.... and I touched one. I could feel the voices run through my head, my hand glowing as it started bleeding... the pain. That's the one thing I can never forget...”

“Lyrium.” The elf spoke. 

“You touched a form of Lyrium it seems. See the marks on my skin, Danarius branded my skin with Lyrium as well, the lyrium Mages use. It was to let everyone know I belonged to Danarius himself.” Fenris explained his marks.

"Your marks show when they want to, I'm surprised how Lyrium works. Here, let me bandage the finger for you.” He soon rips a part of his tunic and starts to wrap the bleeding finger. “And if you speak about buying me a new tunic, no need to.”

Soon standing up, her finger was wrapped in his tunic. Ava smiled lightly as she puts the leather glove back on. “Thank you.. Fenris.” She spoke, standing up as she wipes her tears away. “And something for you, Ava.” He gives her the coin promised from the mission. “Coin from Anso. If... there is anything I can do... I would love to help you in return, Ava.”

Ava smiled, everything the Elf did made her happy. “I was wondering if you would like to join me for a journey into the Deep roads?” Fenris nodded, “That sounds like a deal. I can even help with other things if you need me to, Just call for me and I'll be there.”

Aveline and Varric soon ran out, “There you are Ava, Reina would be worried about you. We better get you home.” Aveline spoke as Ava nodded, “I'll see you soon, Fenris...?” She spoke, looking at the elf with hope that he would help.

“Of course, take care. I'll use this mansion as a home for now. Have a good night.” Fenris starts walking in, “Oh... reminds me. I think we did meet before. I don't know the place but.. I apologize, have a good night.” He fully walks into the mansion, this making her smile. Meaning if she dreamed of him, Fenris could have had the same dream, like a bond. This made her happy as Aveline and Varric escorted the young lady home.


	4. The Journey ACT I: The Birth

It took days of work, but Ava managed to save up Fifty sovereigns and the deep roads maps, with the help from Anders. Working on helping out a mining company, assisting a terrible Sister Petrice and other objectives wore Ava out of course.

Three days after the incident, Ava could not stop thinking about Fenris, fighting along his side, it helped her become stronger and independent, even if she had others to help her out. She decided it was time, and Ava and Reina gathered in front of their home in Hightown near the Keep. Varric, Anders and Aveline had arrived to walk down to where Bartrand was.

“Ava!” Called out Fenris as he ran over, “I am not late, am I?”

The girl shook her head, “No of course not!” She smiled.

“Well everyone is here, we better head over to my brother.” Varric announced as the group headed to Bartrand's location.

As the group walked over to the area, Bartrand spotted Reina and groaned. “You better have some good news, Mage.”

“Doesn't Reina always have good news?” Varric smirked. “Varric!? What did you do now? I said no volunteers!” Bartrand yelled at his brother with anger, “Don't you worry Brother, I was just helping along. I support Kitten here to be your Volunteer then Reina.” Varric explained.

“Is that true, Mage?” Bartrand eyed on Reina, hoping it was true.

Reina smiled, “Indeed it is true.” She soon paused. “Ava.” Reina called Ava over as the girl walked over. “I have the coin to go.” Ava spoke as she handed the money to Bartrand.

“What's this?” He opens the bag and silently counts the gold, “Fifty sovereigns!? Well I'll be a Monkey's uncle! That's excellent, more then what you promised me Mage. Anything else young lady?” The dwarf now kept an eye on Ava since the girl was giving him the goodies.

“Yes, a few maps into the deep roads.” Ava gave the maps to Bartrand, “Three.. No Four Entrances!?” He starts chuckling, “Now I believe you Varric, Welcome to the team Ava!” They shook hands. “The deal has been settled Mage, Your sister is joining the Ranks!” Reina sighed in relief as Ava smiled, accomplishing something.

“Let me know when you're ready Ava. We'll start on your word.” Bartrand went over to his men to discuss some details.

“Great job, Kitten. He has a heart of stone, but you broke through it. Well, with our help of course.” Varric chuckled.

“What now?” Fenris asked the team. “Well, Kitten here must decide who must go with her. I will be default since She will be working with me.” Ava looked at Varric, “Me Uncle Varric? I decide who goes?” Varric nodded, “You are the new volunteer after all.”

Ava looks at their small group and speaks, “I want to ask Aveline... and Fenris if you both would like to join.” Aveline nodded, “Anything to protect a friend's sister.” and Fenris nodded afterwords. “I owe you a lot after three days ago. I accept this.” Ava smiled at his words.

“Reina! Ava!” Soon called Bennett as he ran over.

“How was the meeting Bennett?” Reina asked the oldest, “Meredith wants us to leave immediately for the Journey.” Reina gasped, “This early? You weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow!” Bennett frowned, “I know, but Meredith's orders... and I am in training you know.” This made the sisters frown lightly.

“Alright.” Reina spoke as she brought out a scarf, “I made sure to bring it in case this day would come.” Bennett softly took the scarf, “My lucky scarf, Thank you Reina.” The two soon hugged and brought Ava into the hug quickly. This was it. Both Ava and Bennett were to leave for two different journeys.

“Be careful, okay Ava?” Bennett looks at Ava as she nods in response. “I better go. Everything has been stacked and ready to go. Thank you again for the scarf.” The group watched Bennett leave with a group, the woman Meredith watching Ava from a distance before ordering the group to leave.

“I don't like her...” She muttered to herself as she walks to Bartrand, conversing with him. “Did you all hear something?” Aveline asked the group. “Nope, didn't hear anything. But looks like Kitten is ready to go. I better head over to discuss.” Varric walked over to Bartrand and Ava.

Anders had put an arm around Reina as the group watched. “Now that you mention it, Aveline. I heard something from Ava.” Fenris spoke, “So you did hear something, did you hear what she said?” Fenris shook his head to Aveline's question, “Sadly, no. I apologize,” He bowed lightly.

“Everyone that is joining the Deep Roads Expedition! Please come forward!” Bartrand called out for the volunteers. People one by one started moving towards Bartrand's location, Even Aveline and Fenris went over.

“I thought you were going Miss Reina,” Spoke a dwarf who had his son with him. “Things change, Bodahn. I'm letting my sister Ava give this a shot.” Bodahn blinks, “Ava?” He looks over, “Oh! The young blonde woman! I didn't know she was your sister! Sandal may enjoy Ava's company, what do you say Sandal?” Sandal looks over, “Reina is nice lady.”

Reina smiled, “Well thank you very much Sandal, Ava is a nice lady too.” Bodahn chuckles, “Well we better get going. Have a good day Reina. Sandal, say bye to Miss Reina.” Sandal waves, “Bye Miss Reina.” The two dwarves walked over to the group as Bartrand and Varric gave out their speeches about the expedition.

The two watched the group as Bartrand yells, “Everyone! We start the journey!” Bartrand and Varric start the march to the Deep roads, “Don't worry! I'll keep Ava in check!” Varric yelled to Reina as Ava waved to her sister. Reina smiled and waved back, feeling herself tear up a bit.

“It's alright Reina, Ava will be home safe and sound.” Anders comforted the love of his life as they left to go back to the Ansgot Home.

*******

“So let me guess, Was this Deep roads Expedition for... Coin?” Cassandra asked Varric as the scene showed the both of them again in present time. “Well, I may have wanted the coin, but the Champion. I could sense the determination in her eyes. If you met Kitten, she would surprise you the first minute you laid eyes on her.” He chuckled.

“What happened next then?” The woman spoke, crossing her arms. “Alright Seeker, don't get too impatient. Here's what happened next...” Varric spoke.

“It took a few days, but our Team made it deep into the Deep Roads until we were stopped. During the time I worked with the Champion, I noticed she started growing stronger, even more then myself.” Varric chuckled as he narrated.

“Also, I knew Fenris and the Champion would stare at each other. Maybe a love grows perhaps? I didn't know then. I just knew we might have been at a dead end.”

*******

The team had stopped before a dead end, a random dwarf went to check on it's status and returned. “It's blocked off, we can't move forward.”

Bartrand growled and punched the dwarf, “Idiots! I didn't hire all of you for no reason!” Ava soon heard voices and her vision started distorting, seeing shadows go another way. “Bartrand if I may!” Ava spoke as Bartrand went up to Ava. “There's a way around the blockade, but there are possible dangers. I'll lead my team to clear it so you all can move through.”

“PERFECT!” Bartrand laughed with pride, “I knew I could count on you Ava! Alright team! We wait until the coast is clear!” He chuckled again.

“Kitten, how did you?” Varric looked at Ava confused, but Ava shrugged, not really sure as to what happened.

“Excuse me Miss Ava, I require your assistance, My boy Sandal wandered off in the side path and I'm worried that he might be in danger.” Bodahn walked over, worried about his son. “Well, shit.” Varric muttered as Ava remembered one of the shadows being smaller. “Don't worry sir, I will rescue Sandal.”

Bodahn smiled, “Thank you so much! Oh, I'm Bodahn by the way, I'm friends with your sister, that's how I learned about you. But yes please, find my son.” Ava nodded and started the party onward into the side paths, who knew what would lurk in the path.

Darkspawn, rocks, plants, Darkspawn, rocks, plants... Pretty much that's what was on their way. Fighting Darkspawn, Ava being distracted by her weird vision, also rocks and collecting some nice plants for Reina, they continued on their way until they heard a Boom!

Ava gasped and ran until seeing a Darkspawn Ogre, frozen in place. And of course, Sandal alive. “Thank the maker he's okay.” Varric muttered as Ava walked up and looked at Ogre. “Sandal, how did you do this...?” Sandal looked at Ava and said, “Boom.” He held a rune and gave it to Ava. “Well your father is worried about you, the path is clear so you can return, okay?” Sandal nodded and spoke “Boom” before leaving and going back to where the expedition was waiting.

The group soon continued on their way. Soon ending up in a fight with a Dragon and dragonlings. Ava soon took the fight by the reins and attacked the dragon. The others had fought their way with the dragonlings. Once the dragonlings were taken care of, Ava had finally managed to kill off the Main dragon, panting.

“You alright Kitten...?” Varric asked Ava, walking over. “...Y-yeah...” She spoke, soon muttering, “The voices...” Varric blinked, “Voices? Are you sure you're okay Ava?” Ava nodded, “Sorry. I'm okay.” The girl stood up and saw an entryway. “I think this is the way forward, I'm going to tell Bartrand.” She spoke, the others following her.

Upon returning, Ava reassured Bartrand that the path was safe, and possibly that a treasure was up ahead. “Alright, good job Ava. Everyone! We're heading deeper! Get your things and let's move!” Bartrand ordered.

They managed to go through and found a place to camp. “Alright Ava sweetie, make me proud. Go find the treasure.” Ava nodded and they started walking, until Ava saw Bodahn and walked over. “Ava, I wanted to thank you before you left.” Ava smiled, “I'm glad he's safe. I think he made something that is useful.” She showed Bodahn the rune. “A Rune!? Well My boy is so smart! Keep with you Ava, it could help you!” Ava nodded and kept it in her pocket, the party moving forward.

“May I say something?” Fenris asked the party. “What is it Elf?” Varric looked over and stopped. “What if the treasure isn't a treasure... a treasure that could hurt Ava.” Ava blinked, “It shouldn't be anything hurtful. Treasure is treasure, right Uncle Varric?” Varric chuckled, “I'll never get old of that. Come along guys, there should be something up here.

After fighting more darkspawn, they made it to a room. “Andraste's tits. What is this...?” Varric muttered, looking around the Primeval Thaig with Aveline and Fenris. Ava went up the stairs to see a Lyrium stone stuck in the stone. Ava tried to touch the stone, but she yelped in pain, the others looking as to where Ava was. “You okay kitten!?” Varric ran up the stairs to see. “Holy shit... a Lyrium Idol.” Ava panted, taking off her glove. Her finger bleeding again.

“Kitten!? Are you bleeding!?” Varric looks at her hand, “Maybe Bartrand's team has a bandage kit.” He walks down the stairs as Aveline and Fenris caught up, “I may have some Elfroot.” Aveline searched through her pockets as Fenris comforted the bleeding girl.

“Bartrand! We found something awesome! And bring a first aid kit! Ava's bleeding!” Bartrand soon got a kit and walked into the room, “Well now. A lyrium Idol. Nice work Ava. Now bring it out for me.” Ava nodded and grabbed it, making her glow red as she screamed in pain. Her arm jerked and made the Idol fly through the air, Bartrand grabbing it as he then threw the kit at Varric.

“Looks nice, rest assured team, This will make us all rich.” Varric gave the kit to Aveline, the whole team focused on Ava. “...I'm not splitting this three ways...” Bartrand muttered. Ava heard him and soon saw the door closing in her mind.

“The door!” Ava yelled as Bartrand was starting to close the door on them to the room. Varric ran to the door as well as Aveline to stop the door from closing, but they were too late. “Bartrand! I think the door closed on us!” Varric yelled. “Well Varric! I didn't think you were this smart as you were! Have a good time in the Deep roads!” He laughed manically as he walked away with the Idol.

“Bartrand! BARTRAND!” Varric yelled, pounding on the door.

The dwarf with the idol walking away, a glow in his eyes.


	5. The Journey ACT II: The Death

“Let me tell you Seeker.. That day... Was something I wasn't expecting at all...I didn't expect my brother to turn heels on our group..."

*******

“Bartrand! BARTRAND!” Varric yelled loudly in anger, pounding on the door thinking they could get through. He ends it with kicking the door lightly and sighs, sitting down. “Sorry everyone... I didn't think Bartrand would do this...” The dwarf spoke sadly as Aveline went to his side.

“You couldn't have known that, Varric. Let's just hope we can move around and not die in here...” Aveline spoke, looking at the ceiling. Ava was still under pressure, hearing the voices in her head as they were surrounded. “Kitten.” Broke the silence as Varric stood and walked up the stairs and to Ava's location.

“The path thing, your hand bleeding, touching the idol that gave you pain... The hell happened to you...?” Varric spoke, concerned for Ava's safety.

“She told me the story. Short enough, she touched lyrium and it gave her a mark on her middle finger. I had to bandage it when we first met.” Fenris explained.

“...Red Lyrium...” Varric paused. “If she touched magic lyrium, the pain wouldn't just happen. Did Reina know about this Ava...?” Ava shrugged lightly. “I'm not sure what's going on either. But Reina will have to answer a lot of questions once we finish this journey.” Aveline spoke, walking over.

Varric stood, “Yeah you're right, sorry Kitten. Are you okay to walk?” He asked Ava as she tried to stand up but almost fell over, luckily Fenris caught her in time. “Shit. I think touching the Idol did a bit of a number on her. We better get out of here and get Kitten medical help.”

Soon the group started on, Fenris helping Ava along the way until she was able to walk on her own, the pain disappearing. Along the way, they occasionally fought shades and profanes, Ava of course able to fight on her own after a short time. Ava soon heard the voices came back, as she held her head. “Ava...?” Fenris looked at Ava, making sure she was okay.

“I'm fine... Just a headache. Something is powerful nearby though. We all should be careful.” Ava announced to the others.

“Indeed Kitten, I really don't want to break Bianca here.” Varric spoke, looking at his crossbow.

“Bianca?” She looked at him.

“Yup, my trusty crossbow, many memories we made and we will continue to have. She's my little buddy you can say.” Varric chuckled, looking at it.

They continued along until they reached an Ancient Rock Wraith, it's roars shook the very caves they stood in.

“OH SWEET MAKER! We better run!” Varric yelled to the group, as Ava stood still, being slammed by the rock. “KITTEN!” Varric yelled again, Aveline held up her shield to protect Fenris and Varric. “Shit! Reina is going to kill me!” Varric cursed. Fenris yelled out to Ava, calling her name.

“AVA!”

Soon this made the ground rumble once more, red energy building up from underneath the Ancient Rock Wraith's hand, soon it's hand being pushed off and pulled the Ancient Rock Wraith away from Ava, skidding across the ground.

“Andraste's Tits! What's wrong with Ava!?” Varric yelled, getting defensed and ready with Aveline and Fenris. “It must be the lyrium waking up again in Ava!” Aveline soon looked around, “Rock wraiths!” Aveline yelled as they attacked the rock wraiths went after the trio. Arrows being shot into the air, Fenris swinging his sword through the monsters with strength and Aveline, defending herself but pushing enemies off with her shield.

Once the smaller Rock Wraiths were destroyed, Ava jumped up with power and sliced the Ancient Rock Wraith with both of the daggers, making it explode as everyone took for cover besides Ava.

The coast was soon clear. Ava stood up, lines of red glowing on her skin. “Sweet Maker... She did touch Red lyrium...” Varric spoke, thinking it was probably some rock that cut her. Soon the glow disappeared and Ava started to collapse. Fenris rushed in and caught her from falling to the ground once more.

The girl who was glowing red soon woke up, grunting a bit as she held onto Fenris, “F...Fenris...?” She looked at Fenris with a tired look, “Are you alright Ava?” Ava nodded, “Yeah... The pain is gone for now...”

“Sweet Andraste's Tits, Kitten! I don't know how you did it and I don't know if you should be lucky or not! But that was kind of cool!” Varric chuckled. “But then yet again, Lyrium is dangerous. Promise me you won't touch anymore red lyrium, right Kitten?”

“Y-Yeah!” Ava paused and looked over at a small cave. “Guys look! There!”

And there was endless amounts of treasure, shining in the cave.

“Great Job Kitten. Let's take what we can and get home to Kirkwall!” Varric cheered and went over to the small hole in the wall, floor covered with coin and sovereigns. Aveline went over to look at it and Ava walked on her own over and smiled. “Mission accomplished?” Ava spoke as she grabbed as much as she could.

“For now Kitten, Good job, Mission accomplished.” Varric petted her head as he stood. “An opening, looks like a way home. Let's get to it everyone.” When they were done cleaning the cavern, they headed off into the opening.

*******

“So THEY did find coin!” Cassandra yelled sarcastically, “Really Varric?” Cassandra crossed her arms at him with a glare. “What? When you go in dungeons, you get rewards in the end. Isn't it simple, seeker?” He shrugged. “I want to know. What happened next?”

“Alright Seeker, here comes the next part.”

“Reina told me about this right after we came back. It seemed that Her and Anders awaited on our home return near a Deep roads opening by Sundermount. And you could tell that Reina was pissed as hell.”

*******

The scene shows Reina and Anders waiting for the group to come home, about a week before the others arrived. Reina spots Bartrand's group, but didn't notice Varric's group at all. Reina soon approached Bartrand.

“Bartrand!” She yelled, making the weaker hires scared. “Where is Ava!?” She was angry now, not seeing Ava with them. “Look, she probably tripped over something and broke her ankle, or got stuck in some place where Dragons are eating her right now. Look Mage, Our deal is finished. Varric will give you your share... If he even made it.” Bartrand spoke as if he was somewhat possessed as the group soon headed towards Kirkwall.

“YOU MONSTER! YOU GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME THEY'RE DEAD!” She screamed in anger, Anders holding her back for the moment.

“Reina, please. Ava will be okay, I trust her and I hope you do too.” Ander's words soothed the headache that was building up in Reina's head. She nodded and took deep breaths to calm down.

“I'm sorry about the expedition, Reina. Me and my boy would like to know if we can stay with you. We have nowhere to go, and it's a great deal since Ava helped rescue my boy!” Bodahn appeared with Sandal as Sandal spoke, “Ava nice lady!” Reina smiled, “Of course, follow us.” She spoke, leading the group to Kirkwall for now.

A week later, Reina and Anders appeared again, now with Benedict to sniff out the crew. It had been about thirty minutes, but Benedict soon sniffed out Ava and started barking. Ava and Varric coming back tired, as well as Aveline and Fenris tired themselves.

“Ava!” Reina ran to Ava and hugged her tightly. Ava hugged back tightly, Thanking the maker she came back alive. “Oh Ava! I'm so glad you returned!” Reina spoke, starting to tear up.

Varric walked over, “See? I told you Reina, she was not harmed during the expedition. I have a question, did you see Bartrand walk out?” Reina looked over and nodded, “He sounded different... Almost threatening. He didn't even care about the rest of you...” Varric shook his head to what Reina had spoke about Bartrand and said, “Well.. Shit. We better head back to Kirkwall. Ava just needs a little bit of medical treatment.”

Reina helps Ava walk along as they all headed to Kirkwall.

*******

Varric chuckles while sitting in the chair, “You think I'd let the champion DIE? If she did die, there would be no champion.” Cassandra glared, “At least, she lived.” she spoke, still glaring. Varric soon remembered, “Oh yes, reminding me. Three days after we returned home...”

*******

It was three days later at the Ansgot Home, Reina was just fixing the fire while Benedict was curled near by to gather it's warmth. Ava was reading a book about the Dreams of Serenity and maybe configure her dreams out.

Bodahn soon entered, “Miss Reina, someone is here to see you!” Soon he stepped aside and a man walked in. “Miss Reina Ansgot? I-I'm Donathan. Bennett's friend.” Reina heard the man and walked over, “What can I help you with...?” He soon gave her Bennett's lucky scarf as Ava popped out from the room and noticed the scarf.

Both of their's eyes widened at this. Ava soon appeared at Reina's side, her eyes watering. “I'm sorry Miss Reina... Bennett passed away five days ago. Corruption took him over near Ostwick.” He handed Reina the lucky scarf and held it. “...Bennett...” She spoke, starting to tear up. Ava runs out of the home as if she's running from something bad. “AVA, WAIT!!” Reina yelled for her sister, who didn't listen.

On the run, Ava's vision was distorted by tears as she made her way by memory to the Mansion Fenris lived in. Though honestly she didn't know where she was going, and how she was getting there, but once she ran in, she collapsed in the main room.

Fenris was about to drink some wine until he heard the collapse and the crying. Taking his sword, he runs up to the balcony until he say Ava, crying on the floor. He puts the sword down and walks down the stairs and to her position. “Ava... why with the tears...?”

She holds her head up to see a concerned Fenris. “Fenris, my brother... he's...” Fenris looked away, “I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do t-” Soon his eyes widened, suddenly hugged by the crying Ava. “I'm sorry for your loss..” He spoke, rubbing her back softly as her cries rung throughout the mansion.


	6. The Encounter

*******

“So.. You're telling me that-?” Cassandra started to feel bad for the Champion.

“Yeah... Kitten touched red lyrium as a kid. Reina had to explain to me everything. Their heritage, and Kitten's accident. I felt bad for the champion, Just a young age to be touching dangerous stuff without knowing what the danger is... I can't think about it. Too much pain really.” Varric explained.

“Not to mention after the death of her brother, she decided to cut her cute long hair. I missed her cute look..” Varric spoke as he remembered Ava having her hair cut.

“So we're close to the Champion part?” Cassandra spoke, crossing her arms.

Varric snaps out of it, “Oh, That's right, we're almost close. I promise Seeker, I'm almost halfway through the story....”

“It had been three years since the Expedition. Not only was Reina already noticed by the Viscount, but Ava was now finally noticed. The now two Ansgots became pretty much guard dogs for the Viscount, ridding any evil that tried to touch the leader of Kirkwall. As far as I know, I overheard a rumor of Grey wardens leaving Kirkwall, not sure where they left to and I'm not sure if I ever could care.”

“But then, Kirkwall had a continuous problem. The Qunari. They had landed in Kirkwall, claiming they were waiting for a ship, but they never left. And this, was a major issue for the Viscount.” Varric finished his narration.

*******

Three years later, Reina was sitting in a rocking chair in front of the home's fire, crocheting a scarf for her lover Anders. Benedict was curled up next to Reina, sleeping in a deep sleep.

Ava had finished fixing her hair. She was no longer the naive Ansgot everyone knew. She had become stronger, and possibly more wiser. Ava was tying some of her hair into a pony tail while the rest was let loose while looking in the mirror. When she was content, she went downstairs to speak with Reina.

Bodahn was letting a guest in, “Miss Reina, Sir Cullen is here to see you.” He spoke as Ava walked down the stairs. A man named Cullen walked in, “It's good to see you Miss Ansgot. I apologize for your brother's death in Ostwick three years ago.”

Reina stood up and walked over, “Were you there, Cullen?” Cullen shook his head, “Sadly I wasn't. The word spreads fast at the Gallows.”

Ava soon appears as Reina looked over, “Oh! Cullen, I hope you have heard of my sister Ava?” Cullen sees Ava and nods, “A pleasure Miss Ava.” He introduced himself as Ava nodded.

“Ava, if you can at some point, the Viscount wants to meet you.” Reina spoke as she remembered. “Oh Reina, would you like me to escort her there?” Cullen suggested. “It would be nice! Then you two can get to know each other.” Reina smiled.

Ava soon walked with Cullen to the Keep, where Ava walked into the room of the Viscount and spoke with him. It felt like hours, but they spoke about the Qunari and what to do with them. Ava suggested she would go talk with them and figure out the mess they made. They agreed on it and Ava leaves the room, satisfied.

“Thank you Cullen, for escorting me here.” Ava spoke, “I will be gathering my party. I have the Qun leader to speak with.” She spoke again, leaving with the Templar.

“Of course Ava, it's no issue. Let me know if you or Reina need anything.” He bowed before leaving to go back to the Gallows. Ava headed home and spotted everyone else there. “What's this?” Ava spoke.

“Hey Kitten! Welcome back. Just a little party for the time being.” Varric chuckled.

“It's not a party.” Fenris spoke as he walked to Ava. “I'm glad you're okay, where did you go?”

“I went to see the Viscount, Fenris. He had to speak to me about the Qunari.” Ava explained. “Oh Reina, the Viscount needed to speak with you.”

Reina hears this and nods, “Sounds good. I'll be back then.” She soon grabs her staff and leaves the home.

“Okay everyone, I am going to need all of us to go to the Qun Leader to figure out why they won't leave.” Ava explained. “Sounds good, I'll join.” Varric volunteered as well as the others.

“Alright, we're heading out then.” Ava announced as the four others joined Ava in her quest to see the Qun's leader.

Once arriving, she told the Qunari at the door who she was and they let her in. Inside the throne was empty, Qunari surrounding the area. After a few minutes, the leader known as the Arishok had appeared before Ava and her team. Sitting down, he watches Ava closely.

“Arishokost. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun.” Fenris spoke to the Arishok first. “The Qun from an elf? The madness of this... place.” The others looked at Fenris, questioning his motive.

“Fenris, how do you know the Qun Language?” Ava asked him softly.

“There were not only elf slaves, but Qunari as well from Tevinter. I learned it from them.” Fenris replied.

“So... Woman. Your hair.. Your eyes.. You must be... an Ansgot.” The Arishok spoke to Ava.

Ava bowed for respects to the leader, “Yes. I am Ava Ansgot, Sister of Reina Ansgot.” Ava spoke as the others bowed for respect as well.

“The respect... You are no ordinary human, Ansgot. And Reina... I have heard of such a woman. She tried to indeed help us but no luck. I do wish to speak with her in the future. If you wouldn't mind passing the message for me.”

Ava shook her head, “I don't mind at all.”

“Good. I see you have came to discuss about why we are here. And I may not have answers for you now. However. Something lurks in your eyes, Ansgot.”

The others looked at Ava and they tried to aim at her. “Put your weapons down.” He announced to the Qunari as they did so.

“What I was saying is that... It's red lyrium... isn't it?” The Arishok questioned.

“Well shit, even they know about the red lyrium.” Varric muttered.

“Yes sir, it is. I will not deny it.” Ava spoke once more. “Let me ask you... Ava Ansgot. How did you achieve something so dangerous, that you still walk alive...? I heard some rumors that people DIE when using red lyrium.” He asked with an explanation.

“I am honestly not too sure of myself either. I'm just lucky to be alive and have great partners.” Ava replied.

This started a silence between both the Arishok and Ava.

“I see... Well. I may ask for your assistance as well, in the near time future. Now. We ask that you leave, we no longer want guests today.” He commanded.

Ava bowed once more, “As you wish, let's go everyone.”

The others nodded to the Arishok and left with Ava out the area and out the doors into the Docks area. “Well Shit. That was... Interesting.” Varric commented.

“Just to think, a mighty leader, here in Kirkwall, for what reason do they seek?” Anders asked everyone with a curious intent.

“We aren't sure. But I will make sure the Guards are in tip condition for this.” Aveline spoke as they looked at Ava. “Well Kitten, What's next?” Varric asked, “The Arishok doesn't want anymore guests, so I guess we're stuck into finding some work.” He added.

“Let's get back to Hightown. I'll let Bodahn leave a message for Reina.” They all agreed and headed back to Hightown.

Once arriving into the home, “Ahh! Miss Ava, welcome home! I hope the trip was alright.” Bodahn greeted the team. “It was good, no fighting at least.” Ava replied as the dwarf nodded. “Well Miss Reina has not returned yet, would the rest like to stay for food?” Bodahn asked the others.

“Seriously Bodahn, are you their maid or something?” Varric asked the other with curiosity. “More like a debt to return, Mr. Varric. Ava here helped my son, so It's only fair that I help back.”

Fenris soon tapped Ava's shoulder, “A word.” Ava nodded as they went into her quarters. “Your quarters aren't bad, Ava. But I need to speak with you.” Fenris spoke to Ava.

“What is it about?” She asked curiously.


	7. The Dream's Romance

“I'm sorry, it's just...” A pause caused by Fenris happened before he began.

“It's been three years... Since Danarius or his men tracked me down.” He started.

“Fenris, do the marks hurt?” Ava asked, walking over and looking at his brands.

“Sometimes.. but not all of the time.. But the pain.. The memories I had being a slave..” He spoke once more, Ava frowned for the moment.

“I seem to wonder if Danarius has given up.. Or if, maybe he's waiting for the moment to strike at me. But the memories though, the lyrium being branded into my skin... If I even had a family, who knows what I would be named.”

She soon smiled and spoke, “Xakqinv.”

Fenris blinked, “I'm sorry?”

“It means Darling in Serenitian. Reina taught it to me.” She smiled.

“Darling huh? How many issues would you be causing if you called me that all the time?” He chuckled and Ava ended up chuckling too.

“Fenris. To be honest, you did see me. In your dreams. Serenity has this way.. of bonding people. When I first saw you, everything changed, as if I found something dear to me.” She spoke, hugging herself.

“So I did see you then. That all makes sense now at least. Feel like walking near the Wounded coast? I want to open everyone's minds.” Ava smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

Ava had asked who wanted to walk in the Wounded Coast with them, and pretty much everyone there was willing to volunteer. Varric, Aveline and Anders volunteered to join.

*******

At the wounded coast, they over heard a “Halt!” They looked around for the group to be surrounded.

“Hunters...” Fenris spoke, protecting Ava closely.

“By the name of Danarius, you are to give the slave back to us, you are harboring someone's property!” The group's leader yelled at them, this made Ava angry.

“Giving back my arse! Fenris is a free man, not a slave! If you think you can get him back, you will have to fight through all of us!” She yelled at the leader. Being taken back, the leader takes out his weapon.

“I am NOT going back.” Fenris spoke, glowing blue. Ava looked over, seeing the same color that took over when Fenris stuck the lieutenant years ago.

“CHARGE!” The leader yelled as they ran to them. Aveline and Fenris charged for the group, attacking with their swords. Anders did some magic spells to slow some down while Varric air shot a few of the hunters to death. Ava sliced some throats up until she saw the leader and used stealth for the moment. She went up and pinned him after coming out of stealth, the others already defeated while a blade to the throat of the leader.

Fenris noticed the leader being pinned by Ava and walked over. “Ava, I got this.”

Ava got up and Fenris grabbed the leader, “Who sent you here?”

“It was Hadriana! She has a holding cave near Sundermount!”

Fenris growled and killed the leader by reaching into his chest and grabbing his heart, then crushing it. “Hadriana... I should have known..” Fenris spoke, with anger on his face.

“Who's Hadriana?” Ava asked curiously.

“Danarius' apprentice.. Looks like they were planning to send Hadriana against me.” He spoke, crossing his arms. Ava soon walked over and spoke, “Then we take her down.” Fenris heard her and looked over, “Are you really sure you want to do this for me?” Ava nodded.

“Fine. Whoever wants to go is following me and Ava.” Fenris spoke as the two started on. Aveline and Anders follow. “Oh why do I get the feeling that shit is going to happen.” Varric muttered and followed along anyways.

*******

Once entering the holding caves, they looked around, only to see a dead slave on a table. “What in the monstrosity is this?” Aveline asked as Ava went up to the table and looked at the body. “Slaves try to escape and they are held to die within these holding caves. A strange society Tevinter was.”

Ava soon spoke, “Hadriana should be in these caves then. Let's go.”

The group moved through as they fought occasional hunters on the way in the building. When they made into an opening, a slave was in the corner, scared for her lift as more hunters went after Ava and the group. Once slashing them down. Ava went to the girl slave.

“It's alright, they're gone.” Ava assured the slave.

“Are you alright?” Fenris asked the elf.

“They killed everyone! Even my papa! The magister she... Was looking for power because she knew someone was going to kill her.”

Ava gasped as she looked at Fenris, wanting to calm him down.

“We did everything we were told ma'mm! And she even love Papa's soup.” The girl slave explained.

“Is the magister still in there?” Ava asked as the slave nodded, “My name is Orana, are you going to kill her? If so... I.. need a master still. Will you be my master?” She asked Fenris first, “N-No, I'm sorry.” He spoke.

Ava soon suggested, “If you go to Kirkwall, look for the Ansgot home and stay there. I will give you a place where you can eat and live.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I will go! And find it!” Orana soon runs out and Fenris looks at Ava, “You were doing what now?” Fenris asked as Ava soon looked over, “A place to stay, I will pay her for helping.” Fenris sighed, “A job then, my apologies, let's go.”

“It's just stress, once this is over, it should hopefully be over.” Ava spoke as they walked further into the building.

Soon bursting into a room. Filled with shades, attacking them. A woman known as Magister Hadriana was behind it all. Ava tried to at least help Fenris but then she thought he could handle it. The girl fought all the shades with Aveline, Anders and Varric until they were gone and Fenris had Hadriana on the floor, close to killing her.

“Wait! You don't want me dead! I can give you information for my life!” She yelled as Ava walked next to Fenris.

“What information? Danarius' location? What would that do?” Fenris spoke, his sword to her neck.

“You have a sister! She is alive!” Fenris had a look of shock as she spoke, Ava was shocked about the information as well. “I can tell you about her, just don't hurt me.” Hadriana spoke as Ava sighed.

“Fenris, I'll let you decide.” She spoke to him as Fenris knelled down.

“Alright then, speak woman.” He commanded the mage.

Hadriana explained the information he needed about the sister. To know she wasn't a slave didn't change his views on the topic. Placing the sword down, he instead strikes her chest, his hand going through her body, killing her on contact.

“Let's go, I had enough of this.” Fenris spoke, starting to walk away.

“Are you alright, Fenris?” Ava spoke, now placing a hand on his shoulder. “DON'T TOUCH ME!” He yelled in her face. When he realized what he had done, he ran off out of the caves. Ava frowned, looking upset as Varric claimed whatever treasures were in the area.

“Ava, it's alright. Fenris is stressed out right now.” Aveline assured Ava as she started crying. “I haven't cried like this since three years ago... I'm sorry. I'm going home and making sure Orana is safe..” She spoke, walking out with tears down her face.

“Poor kitten.” He spoke after gathering all of the treasure. “I'd say give them both some time alone.” Varric suggested. “Good idea, I'm heading back to Darktown.” Anders spoke as he left. The other two left when they were done.

*******

Once Ava got home, Reina was there, finishing up the scarf for Anders. Once she heard the door close, she got up and noticed the crying Ava. “Ava, what's the matter?” She asked her, Ava just hugging Reina in the end.

“Is she alright, Master Reina?” Orana spoke as she walked down the stairs. “She'll be alright Orana. Have you made cinnamon buns?” Orana's eyes widened, “Yes! Papa taught me how! I'll make some right away.” She spoke, going to the kitchen.

Ava still had tears down her face, “Ava, It's going to be alright. Sit in the rocking chair while Orana makes food. You might just be hungry.” Reina spoke, having Ava sit in the rocking chair, Benedict accompanying her at her side.

About half an hour later, the three plus Bodahn and Sandal had gathered to eat some of them. “What a wonderful treat Miss Orana! They taste lovely!” Bodahn exclaimed, loving the taste. “Good buns!” Sandal yelled in a happy tone. Soon the door knocked, “I'll get that.” Bodahn spoke, going to the door.

Orana went to clean and Reina went to the Home's library to read. “Miss Ava, you have a guest.” Bodahn spoke as Ava looked to him and nodded. Walking into the open room, she actually found...

Fenris. Sitting on the bench.

“...Fenris...?” She asked, looking at him with concern.

“I've... been thinking about what happened with Hadriana... I'm sorry. I took my anger out on you, it was... very disrespectful of me to do so.” Fenris apologized.

“But I was concerned about you! You know how I am with you..” She spoke, sad sounding.

“I needed some time alone.. When I was a slave.. Hadriana would torture me, on and on and on. Ridicule me, not feed me, hound my sleep. I was bound under her control, and **_SHE_** knew it. The thought of her slipping from my grasp, I couldn't.. I had to..” He explained.

Ava soon held one of Fenris' hands. “Hadriana was a monster. I'm not letting any monster hurt you..” Ava spoke softly to him.

“Thank you, I had to kill her, but... The Pain. No matter where I go, it follows me. I.. came to just apologize, I'll be on my way...” Fenris spoke, turning away.

“Fenris!” She yelled, grabbing his hand tightly, this forcing Fenris to glow blue and push her against the wall. Once he realized what happened, he backed away and started to walk away and stopped.

*******

“No... I am not going to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you...”

“It's the pain, isn't it?” Ava spoke, still calm after being pinned on the wall by a dangerous elf.

“Ava, I-....” He paused, and went back to her. “I've been thinking of you, every day, every night since I met you. My head would spin around the thoughts that this 'goddess' of your heritage put us, Me and you to be bond together for the rest of our lives. Command me to go... and I shall...” He looked away.

Ava softly held his face and faced it towards her. “No need.”

The two looked at each other, then softly connected their souls via eyes and lips together. Ava starting to bring her arms around the elf as they kissed passionately in the open room. “Come with me to my quarters.” Ava whispered as she led the elf upstairs to her room.

Once in the room. Ava had stripped off the casual home garments, only to leave her undergarments on. Fenris had removed most of his armor until Ava went over and helped him out, occasional kisses passed between the two. Once there were both near naked bare, Fenris felt happy and brought Ava onto the bed. The kissing and sounds of passion from themselves and the bed moving prompt that they were making love for the first time.

A few moments later, Ava was relaxed, now bare underneath the blankets as she sat up. “Was it that bad?” She asked, seeing Fenris dressed up by the fireplace.

“No, it was... amazing. My first time with a beautiful woman like yourself. But I admit... The pain still lingers. I'm sorry. I just wanted to feel happy for once. I.. feel like such a fool... I'm sorry Ava... I need to go.” He spoke, leaving Ava in bed naked as he walked out quickly, not leaving any chance for Bodahn to speak to Fenris.

Ava was left, alone in her room. Soon curling up under the covers, she didn't want to see him again for a long time as she starts bawling into her pillows. His smell still fresh within the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little lesson on the Alphabet of the Serenitians! Pretty much A, E, I, O and U are the same. But the rest of the letters from B-Z (Without vowels) is the alphabet backwards like B = Z and Z = B.
> 
> The chart is down below!
> 
> A A  
> B Z  
> C Y  
> D X  
> E E  
> F W  
> G V  
> H T  
> I I  
> J S  
> K R  
> L Q  
> M P  
> N N  
> O O  
> P M  
> Q L  
> R K  
> S J  
> T H  
> U U  
> V G  
> W F  
> X D  
> Y C  
> Z B


	8. Derek, The Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the Delay, here's Chapter 8! The story is half way done, holy cow!!

“Let me tell you Seeker, Kitten's relationship was all tops and turvy. But you're not here for the relationship, I understand. So I shall tell you how Kitten and the group, even me dealt with this situation...”

*******

In the Ansgot Home, Varric, Aveline, Anders, and Reina were together in a group near the fire.

“So it's been...”

“Two weeks since Ava didn't mention Fenris.” Reina replied when Aveline asked the question.

“Well shit, Kitten has claws I'll admit.” Varric added, “Ava always had her claws out, she tends to get angry easily, but not that easily...” Reina added as she heard steps from the stairs.

“Ahh! Good morning Kitten! We were wondering if you were okay.” Varric smiled, looking over to the Youngest Ansgot.

“I'm alright, what's the issue?” Ava asked as if nothing had ever happened between her and Fenris.

“There's no issue. I was just told that something might be going on near by...” Reina spoke, looking at Anders. “Oh, quite right. I heard about mysterious blood rituals near the Wounded coast. I came hurrying over because a man I know named Zarak went missing this morning.”

“Not only did the man Zarak disappear but three days before.. His wife Missia disappeared. I think we should open ourselves a bit, maybe new people want to join?”

Ava sighed, “Let's get it over with.” She spoke, walking past everyone and out the door.

“Yup, she's still ticked.” Varric sighed. “Wonder what the elf did to make her upset.” Aveline added as they moved out of the home and out to the Wounded coast.

*******

“Well. No signs of footprints. Some of these would be old by now.” Varric spoke, spotting some old footprints, “Then yet again, anyone could own these footprints.”

Ava had walked around until she froze up.

Her eyes turning into the weird vision from the Expedition, and saw a woman being captured, and a flower was pinned on her dress. Several men had surrounded her and dragged her to a path after being asked about finding a man.

“Reina. I saw a woman in distress. They took her...” She soon starts running.

“Ava, wait!!” Reina yelled as the group followed. Occasional visions would appear, as if tracking the memory down of the kidnapping. Soon she saw a man. A warrior without Templar armor heading into a cave.

“Well what's this?” Varric spied on the scene with the others.

“It's not a templar. Does he look recognizable honey?” Reina asked Anders.

“Funny you should say that, I haven't seen a man like that in years. We should be careful.” They agreed as Ava led the party into the cave.

*******

Inside was a long elongated path. Ava could no longer see any more visions. But the tracks of blood made it oblivious as to where they were going.

Soon they made it to a cult of sorts. A woman and man tied together nearby. “There's Zarak, tied to that woman.” Anders whispered to the team.

“The hell are they doing?” Varric whispered as well, watching the cult.

“We are close everyone!" A mage yelled. "Once we have the blood of the Maiden, we will track our betrayer Dimiseus. Whom our “brother” was supposed to help! Whom was supposed to protect us! And work with us as a team!”

The cult cheered as the group watched.

“Now, it's time we cut the hand of the Maiden. Men, release the woman!” The leader yelled as two men untied the woman off of the stick, but then..

“Halt! I will report this activity to the viscount if you don't stop!”

A man who looked like Bennett but much younger walked in on the cult. He had green eyes then brown eyes, so it wasn't actually Bennett.

“A Trespasser? What order do you follow?” The leader asked.

“I follow none. I am Derek Willington. I am here to rescue my brother Zarak and his wife. I will report this to the Viscount if I have to!” He yelled, taking out a giant blade.

The cult backed away as the leader sighed. “Such a shame, really. I didn't think we had a spy. We will have to put off the ritual.” A mage soon says, “But Raghnall!” The leader Raghnall looked over to the mage who spoke.

“It's alright Korey, We will figure this out another time.”

Soon Ava's group entered the premises.

“Everyone, on the ground now!” Aveline yelled as the cult backed away. “Guard Captain Aveline! I have heard so much about you.” Derek spoke, running to the group.

“Thank you, I got the message because Missia works for the guards.” Aveline spoke, getting into attack mode.

“More trespassers! Everyone, attack!”

*******

And the fight started. Ava's group and Derek versus Raghnall's group. Missia was dropped down but she quickly went to release her husband. Aveline and Derek had worked together to fight. Reina and Anders attacked together, and Varric and Ava attacked along side each other. Their group was strong, and after the fight, Raghnall curled up, bleeding to death.

“Wait! Don't hurt me...” He spoke as Ava walked over, “What's the catch?” She spoke.

“It's best if you let me go... I'll admit I had this blood magic cult for a while under everyone's noses, but please.. If you find Dimiseus... Kill him. He has betrayed us, and he will betray... Kirkwall... Of...”

He soon died in his curl position. Ava soon backed away and went to Reina as Derek reunited with his brother and Missia.

“Thank the maker you are both okay. I was very worried about you both.” Derek spoke to them. “Thank you brother, Anders, and everyone. We will head off to Darktown.” Ava walked over, seeing the now white Lilly.

“Excuse me, Missia... where did you get that lily...?” Ava asked the lady as she looks at it. “Oh! It arrived in the mail a day before I left to the destination. Which was the Wounded coast.”

Ava blinked at this, a white lily... from the mail?

“Miss Aveline, I apologize for my disappearance.” She bowed lightly.

“It's alright Missia, recuperate when you can, and I'll get you some routes started.” Aveline said to Missia.

Missia nodded as she left with Zarak. Derek looked at his sword, “Tainted with blood magic.” He muttered, cleaning it.

“So you're a warrior?” Ava asked as she walked over to the man.

“Yes, years of experience I might add. But what a group though! You all work together as if nothing gets in your way. Are you... looking for recruits by the way?” He asked as Reina nodded, “Of course we are. I'm Reina Ansgot.”

“Reina Ansgot! Oh I apologize dearly. I did not notice a woman of status before me.” Reina nodded, “It's alright Derek, this is Ava, my sister. She is the leader of our group, and she would be happy to take you in as a party member.” Ava nodded, agreeing.

“Well thank you so much! Maybe I can help out too.” He spoke, soon Ava leading the group out of the caves as Derek spoke, “I heard of the Qunari incident, and I may be able to help. They are looking for something in Kirkwall.” He finished.

“The Qunari? Looking for something? That's a first.” Varric smirked.

“Yes, I'm not sure what, but it is very important. I may know who has a lead on what they're looking for, but it's been a while since I heard about this person."

“Well Derek please, tell us who this person is...?” Reina spoke, crossing her arms as the group stopped in the open beach area of the Wounded Coast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Lily


	9. Siestra, The Thief

“Yes, I'm not sure what, but it is very important. I may know who has a lead on what they're looking for, but it's been a while since I heard about this person."

“Well Derek please, tell us who this person is...?” Reina spoke, crossing her arms as the group stopped in the open beach area of the Wounded Coast.

*******

“Her name is Siestra. I only know of her name from the citizens here. A thief most likely.” He spoke, giving them the information.

“Siestra..?” Reina tilted her head.

“I know where she stalks to steal thanks to Missia's previous routes. Maybe she can help as well, maybe we all can figure out the situation together.” Derek spoke, willing to help.

Ava soon nods and starts walking home.

“I apologize for Ava's behavior, Mr. Willington.” Reina apologized on Ava's behalf.

“No worries, I bet she has a lot on her mind at the moment.” He spoke, “The thing is though, she will probably be stalking around Hightown tonight.” Derek added some tips about the mysterious person.

“Sounds good. Everyone, we meet at the Ansgot home. Tonight, don't be late.” Reina instructed as the others nodded.

“Alright, hope kitten feels better, Reina.” Varric spoke, starting his walk to Lowtown.

Reina stared at Kirkwall then sighed, following Ava's path after.

*******

It soon grew to Nightfall, Ava and Reina began supplying for tonight's hunt for Siestra. Reina told Bodahn to keep an eye on the home when they went out.

The others and Derek had arrived on time.

“So this is everyone?” Derek asked, as Ava nodded, “Where do we start?” Ava asked in a determined tone.

“The Blooming Rose. Weird as it is but Siestra is seen there.” Derek spoke, thinking that place was disgusting.

They soon headed off and entered into the building, seeing everyone sitting down and speaking. Soon a woman named Madam Lusine appeared before them.

“Welcome to the Blooming Rose, how may I help?” She spoke to them as Derek cleared his throat, “I'm here for Siestra.”

“Siestra? I see. She went out once more after causing a scene. Something about her friend and a white lily.” She spoke to them.

Ava's eyes widened, again with the white lily.

“Thank you madam, we shall leave now.” Derek announced as he led the group out then Ava.

Ava was zoning out again. That's twice now. Something was definitely was going on, what's with these white lilies being mentioned? She had to find out more, so she decided in her mind to take notes of these white lily situations.

“So she's gone?” Reina asked Derek.

“She might be crawling around town, who knows where she might be.” He replied, shrugging.

Soon Ava saw a shadow going straight towards lowtown. “There!” Ava announced as she started chasing the shadow.

“Ava, Wait a moment!!” Reina yelled as she started chasing her, the others following after. Ava was focused on the shadow that was jumping on from roof to roof, very focused on it.

*******

Once they made it to the Alienage, Ava looks around, trying to spot the shadow. “...It got away.” Ava spoke, sighing. “Don't worry, Siestra may not be in this area anyways.” Derek spoke to Ava, but the group soon was started by noises.

Ava got prepared when suddenly... An elven woman attacked Ava!

Luckily Ava was prepared and defended herself before pushing the other off.

“Melena!” The green eyed, red-haired elf yelled as Ava backed away. Soon the elf looked up and saw Ava responding.

“Elven... I don't know the language sadly.” Reina spoke as Ava started speaking Elven to the elf, letting her know she wasn't going to harm or kill her. Reina and the others were shocked for the moment.

“Elven from a human...?” The elf stood up and placed her blades back. She went to Ava and noticed the ears. “Half elf... Elven from a half elf. The world is so confusing these days. I'm Siestra, a pleasure.”

Derek soon greeted her, “Siestra! It's finally good to meet you, I- I mean we have been looking for you!” He spoke, taking her hands in but she pulls away, “For what reason man?”

“The Qunari.” Ava told Siestra.

“Them? Well then. I know someone who might know what they're looking for then. I've been looking for Elossa, a close friend of mine who lives here in the Alienage. She went missing a while back, and I've been tracking her ever since.” Siestra explained to the group.

“Maybe we can help you Siestra?” Reina asked, maybe Siestra can help in much bigger ways.

“You could. Though I have to speak with someone. Got word someone saw Elossa before she disappeared. I shall be back.” She walks up to a house and knocks on it. An elf greets Siestra but they notice Ava and her group, so they asked in elven if the leader could come in as well. Siestra nodded.

“Hey, You with the blonde hair! The elf wants to speak with you, come here.” Siestra spoke as Ava walked over and made it her way inside with Siestra.

*******

“Siestra right? I'm surprised you have the very Ansgot with you.” The elf spoke. “Ansgot? Wait, you're an Ansgot!?” She looks at Ava as the other blinked, “Yes, I'm Ava Ansgot. The woman with blue hair was my sister Reina.”

“Thank the maker then. I needed to talk to someone and I didn't know who to talk to. It takes a while to speak with the Viscount.” The elf spoke, “I'm Pavin, I've been looking for help. My wife Marenna disappeared, and when I heard about a white lily, I had to ask someone..”

Ava soon crossed her arms. “Do you have anything that can help me and my group?” Pavin nodded and gave Ava a letter. “This was with a bouquet of white lilies.” Ava opens it and reads carefully. “....This is strange. This letter is asking your wife to go to.... Sundermount?”

He nodded, “I was curious myself, because I saw a young elf with her, white hair, mint eyes...?” Siestra nodded, “That's Elossa. That's all I need, thank you.” Siestra walks out as Ava gets up. “Thank you for the information, Pavin. I'm sure we can find your wife.”

Pavin nodded with a smile, “Thank you Ms. Ansgot, may the maker shine upon you.” Ava soon walks out the door, seeing a distant Siestra. She was definitely upset.

The group was nearby as Ava walked over. “Is she alright?” Ava questioned. “She doesn't look happy.” Aveline commented.

“My friend went to Sundermount. Hopefully she will be alive. Ansgot.” Siestra turns around and goes to Ava in the face. “I will join your quest for this, if things go well, I'd like to join your.. party.” She starts snickering. “Sorry, saying that word is funny to me.”

“Party.” Varric spoke, making the elf laugh loudly. “Party!” Varric yelled once more before being hit in the arm by an annoyed Aveline. The elf finishes off her hearty laughing. “Sorry about that. Shall we Ansgot?” Ava nodded, “We're heading out everyone.”

*******

The group made their way to Sundermount. Ava told her group to wait as she spoke with Keeper Marethari. Nodding, she returns. “The keeper saw the girls. They headed East of here.” Siestra sighed, “It's progress, I guess.” Ava started and the group followed.

Making their way high into the mountains, they found a clearing. In it was a building, a fort perhaps?

“A fort? In Sundermount?” Varric asked as Ava looked at every inch of it closely. “Looks barricaded.” Ava commented. “I could sneak in and see what's inside. Other then that, I have no other idea.” The Ansgot announced. “I'll go with you, Stealth is my specialty too.” Siestra commented as they went into Stealth mode and went towards the fort.

They made it in without anyone noticing and looked around. Ava soon saw a stable type prison and went inside, Siestra following behind. There was a woman there, auburn hair with brown eyes. “Excuse me, are you Marenna?” Ava spoke, coming out from stealth.

“Did.. did Pavin send you?” Ava nodded, “My friend Siestra is with me. We're here to free you.” Marenna smiled, “Thank you ma'mm. I know a shortcut out, but we better be quick, get inside the cage.” The two thieves went over the bars as Marenna unblocked the exit out and all of them went out.

Reina had the group from a distance, soon their alarms going off from the fort. “Well Shit, hopefully Kitten's got this.” Varric commented as they watched. Yelling was heard from inside, then an explosion went off as well.

*******

Luckily the three made it out safely and headed towards the group, the three reuniting with the group as a sturdy man appeared and looked around. “Dimiseus! Come on out! We know you're here!” Anders blinked, “They were looking for that Dimiseus guy?” He whispered his question.

Ava suddenly pops out and goes towards the man.

“And who are you?” He asked Ava. “Ansgot, Ava. Sister of Reina Ansgot.” The man soon bowed lightly, “I apologize. My men and I were trying to capture Dimiseus. He has stolen an artifact from us. If you find it, all I ask is for you to bring it back.”

Ava soon asked, “What is this artifact?” The man sighed, “It's a medallion, the name is Warmond. I run the Sundermount Soldiers out here. We are here to protect the mountains from harm according to the Maker. If you find it, return it as soon as possible. It's gold, with ancient maker's writing on it.”

The man Warmond soon walks away back into the fort, Ava soon relaxes. “Everyone, we're leaving.” She spoke when she returned to her hiding group. Everyone quickly ran out and went back to Hightown.

*******

Inside the Ansgot home, Siestra sat down with Pavin and now Marenna. “I found her, Pavin.” Siestra spoke as the two reunited. “I mean.. We found her.”

“Thank you all, if there is anything I can do?” Siestra shook her head, “Marenna can do something for me, you can ask Ms. Ansgot about something to beg.” She spoke, “Marenna.. Did you see a woman named Elossa?”

The woman nodded, “Yes, she was with me. But when I awoke, she was nowhere near me. I had asked the men, they said she had nothing to do with their goal, so they left her behind.”

Siestra growled and started pacing before heading out the building.

“Well then, two people ticked.” Varric spoke, counting Ava. “Pavin, Marenna. It was good to reunite you both. You are free to go home.” Reina spoke to them as Ava went to comfort Siestra.

“Thank you again Ms. Ansgot! We both will never forget what your sister did for us.” Pavin spoke, the two elves leaving the building and headed off back to Lowtown's Alienage.

Ava walked over to Siestra, “Siestra...?” Ava asked as the other looked at her. “Ansgot... I didn't think I'd be at a fork in the road. My friend was nowhere with Marenna. I should go... Thank you for you help.” Siestra was stopped by Ava, who grabbed her wrist.

“Siestra, you don't have to be alone on this.” The elf looked over saddened slightly. “You can always join my p- I mean group. We fight for justice here in Kirkwall.” Ava added.

The elf nodded, “I see. All my life, all I did was steal and either use or throw out... I was a thief really, a rogue thief. It was how I was brought up to learn life. But you Ava, you showed me there is more to it then just stealing to live.” She paused. “Can I... join the group? Anything for you to help me find Elossa.”

Ava smiled and spoke, “Deal.” The two soon shook hands, a smile greeted in both Ava and Siestra's eyes from both girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Lilies.


	10. The Final Lily

“So.. That was all of them. Derek and Siestra joining, and that's who joined the party?” Cassandra questioned the dwarf's story about Derek and Siestra.

“Yup. It was Kitten, Reina, Anders, Me, Aveline, Fenris, Derek and Siestra. Aside from one nickname, we were just a humble group at the time, giving Justice to Kirkwall... Though I doubt it works anymore at this time.” Varric explained.

“So then, what happened next?” Cassandra asked in a cautious tone.

“Since Siestra got hired to join our party. Heh, who knows how many counts that word is. Our group was the finest in Kirkwall! Everyone was well known for what we did to rescue the citizens' time of need. Until a week later... Ava changed.”

“She became more enclosed, not wanting to talk to anyone. We thought it was because of Fenris. But what we didn't realize.. It was because of something more...” Varric ended his narration.

*******

It had been a week, and no one of the group was able to talk to Ava for that time. Reina herself ended up having to take up the reins for the time being and train the current members for anything ferocious in the future. Bohdan of course was keeping an eye on everything that came through the mail.

Ava returned one day, with a satchel filled with things. “Ahh! Good afternoon Miss Ava, need a drink?” Ava stopped and looked at Bodahn, “Have Orana get some water for me, and tell her to knock before entering.” Was all Ava said before going to her quarters.

Inside the bedroom, she opens the satchel with photos of the recent missing ladies. Ava looks at each carefully then brings them to her desk, where she had an array of discoveries on the Kirkwall's main map. Ava looked at each photo carefully and looked at all of their letters.

A knock on the door came. “Miss Ava, Your water?” Spoke Orana at the door. “Thank you, set it down next to the door where it won't get in the way.” Orana did so and decided to make some cake for Ava and the others. Ava walks out and closes the door quickly.

Picking up the cup and sipping the water, she saw something that shocked her inner organs, a bouquet of White Lilies.

Ava sips the drink, placing it down again before rushing down the stairs. “Bodahn, where did this come from?” Bodahn smiled, “Oh, a nice young person delivered it! It's for Reina, so hopefully Reina will get them.”

 **Reina**. She was the **next target**.

*******

In a rush, Ava takes the bouquet with the letter and brings it upstairs, “Orana! A refill!” She yelled before going into the bedroom and closing the door, locking it. Of course Orana heard and decided to bring up the water pitcher instead. She sets it near the door when she arrived. “The pitcher is next to your drink. Do you like vanilla or chocolate cake?”

Ava soon opened the door where you could see her arm taking the Pitcher and glass. “Thank you, and vanilla please.” She spoke, closing the door shut.

Orana blinked but went downstairs. Ava opens the letter and reads it over. “Meet in front of the statue at the Docks. If no one is there at the right time, go to the destination on the provided map.” She read to herself as she looks at the map.

Her eyes widened and realized something, she connects the positions of where the letters said to meet, and figured out. “....The abandoned Storehouse near the docks....What a smart ass this person is... Underground trails from each meeting spot... I better go.” She spoke.

Ava gathers everything she needed, the letter and map which was supposed to be given to Reina. The white lilies she threw into the fire but one, tying the stem to her armor so the flower could be seen. She was ready, she was finally ready to solve the case of the Kirkwall women disappearing.

She gathered the useless papers now that she had everything available to her, Ava throws the rest of it into her fire as well so no one could see her work. Finally, she heads out.

“Bodahn!” She calls out in a rush, “If I don't come home before midnight, tell them to find me.” Bodahn blinked, “B-whah? W-Wait! Miss Ava!” Ava rushes out the door and goes towards the docks.

*******

Fifteen minutes later, Ava reached the statue and looked around. While Reina's group of seven had returned from training.

“MISS REINA!!” Bodahn yelled, running to them. Reina rushed over, “Bodahn, what's the matter?” She asked, panting when the others joined her. “It's Miss Ava! She disappeared and I can't find her! All she said was if She doesn't come home by midnight, to go find her.”

Reina's eyes widened at the explanation. “Shit.” Varric cursed loudly.

“We should go look for her.” Aveline suggested, “I agree with Aveline love. We should find her.” Anders agreed while touching her shoulder.

“....Varric, we need Fenris.” Reina spoke, looking at Varric.

“Fenris? Well I mean I have no issue getting him. As long as you come with me perhaps?” He shrugged, “Fine. Anders, keep an eye on the group. Aveline, Varric, follow me.” She commanded, her group heading forth to Fenris' current residence.

After a quick run, they made it to the mansion Fenris resided in. Once inside, Reina looked around. “Fenris!” She called for Fenris. Only silence followed along. She tells the two to wait as she goes up the stairs and into the room where Fenris was sitting in front of the fire.

“Fenris?” Reina called out to the elf. The elf soon heard and looked over, “Oh. Hello, Reina.”

Fenris spoke, standing up, “You look terrible, did something happen...?” He asked her, “It's Ava, she disappeared and we need your help.” Fenris' eyes widened, “....She's... missing?” He asked sadly. “Yes, she went off on her own and we need the group to work together.” Reina explained.

Fenris frowned, soon speaking. “...That's terrible.” He spoke, soon grabbing his blade, “I don't want her hurt. I probably hurt her enough as it is.” Reina soon said, “She will thank you for helping us, Fenris.”

Fenris soon gave off a small smile, “It must be the love destined for us both. I thought I made her mad at me after what happened.”

Reina smiled, “Serenity knows the troubles we go through. Takponc. Or Harmony. She knows what me and Anders go through, and you and Ava too. She made it that way, Ava will definitely forgive you.”

Fenris nods, “Then I go, lead the way Reina.” She nods and leads the three others out. “Nice seeing you again.” Varric said in a cheery voice. “Don't I love that voice of yours.” He spoke out sarcastically.

*******

Once the group reunited, Reina went back into the house. “Fenris, let me introduce Derek and Siestra, new members of our brigade. This is Fenris, one of our members that was never mentioned until now.” Varric introduced the introductions.

“Nice to meet another elf, hope to work good with you.” Siestra complimented. “Thank you.. I guess?” Fenris replied to Siestra.

Reina soon appeared with a satchel and Benedict. “Benedict here might be able to help us.” Reina spoke, kneeling before Benedict and showing him Ava's satchel. The mabari sniffs at the cloth bag and starts using his nose to smell the ground.

Once he got the scent, he starts barking and going towards the docks. “Good boy Benedict! Everyone, follow Benedict!” Reina yelled out as they followed after the Mabari. Bodahn was already inside the home, worried about Ava, who saved Sandal three years ago.

*******

In the docks, Ava had moved positions into the abandoned storehouse. For it being huge, she was able to look around, the candles lighting up the room. As she delved herself into the storehouse, she starts coughing, a strange smell in the air.

When she sees something under a cloth, of course she has to go see what it was. When Ava lifts it up, she sees one of the missing women, **DEAD.**

Ava backs up, starting to feel nauseous as she starts coughing from the smell that wavered from underneath the blankets. She was able to straighten up after leaving the room, the scene leaving her in a daze of confusion as she walks deeper into the storehouse.

*******

“Ava!!” Reina and the others called out, looking for Ava. Benedict finally grabs the scent again and charges for the door where Ava entered. “Good boy Benedict.” Reina spoke, petting the mabari. Aveline opens the door and everyone enters.

Going down the stairs, the same strange smell lingered. Varric, Derek and Aveline start coughing because of the smell. “What IS that smell!?” Varric spoke, covering his mouth. “It smells like... death.” Reina spoke, looking around and seeing a table with a white cloth over it.

Reina takes it off and it reveals a **dead** woman whom her heart has been dug out.

This made Reina woozy and almost faint, but Anders was able to catch her from behind, “It's alright honey, I got you.” Aveline looked at the body. “That's... Lady Victoria.. One of the first missing ladies...” the guard captain spoke, looking at the body. “Seems like her heart was dug out.”

Soon a sudden scream of pain came from Siestra, she discovered one of the fresh bodies was indeed her friend Elossa. Making her scream in rage and tearing. “Oh shit...” Varric commented as Derek went over, “Siestra, what's the matter?” Siestra was crying as she points to her friend.

“....That's.. Elossa...” Derek pointed it out as the others surrounded the body. Aveline soon hacks up lightly, “Very fresh too.” Siestra continues crying, “Oh Elossa.. I'm so sorry...” She cried next to Elossa's dead body, Fenris frowned.

“We should hurry, I don't want Ava ending up the same way.” He spoke, looking at another dead body. “Fenris is right... Siestra... I'm sorry but... We can come back later and give Elossa a burial.. But we need to find Ava...” Reina comforted Siestra as the elf continued to cry.

Once she had regained herself, they moved along.

*******

Deeper and deeper into the storehouse, Benedict caught the scent of Ava and noticed a satchel that looked almost the same but smaller. He barks at the satchel as Reina comes closer and picks it up. “...It's... Mother's?”

Anders blinked, “Wait... That's your mother's satchel?” Reina nodded in response, “It is...why is it doing here....?”

Siestra sighed after going through a breakdown and walked over to another chair. “Here it is... The book the Qunari want.” She throws it to Derek and he almost drops it but didn't fail to fall after stumbling.

“It's in Qun...” Derek blinked as Fenris walked over, “It means 'History of the Qun.'” Fenris translated the cover, “It is probably all written in Qun at this point.” He added.

Reina soon sees a small package of papers next to. “...Mother's staff...” Reina spoke, picking up her mother's mage staff. “She was a mage?” Fenris asked cautiously when he saw the staff.

“Yes, she was the nicest mage, never to break out of the magic order. I grew up with her until I was seven. That was when she left, and when Ava... was sent with someone else to go to Fereldan.” Reina explained softly.

Reina picks up the papers and opens it, reading the following. “To my son Richard, his love Saliene and their future kids. It has been officially declared, that I want the family to continue raising their young... Where Serentia used to be.” She stopped, looking at the map that came with the letter.

“That's... The old land in Fereldan! I didn't know grandfather gave us land!” Reina spoke, looking at the letter carefully.

“Well, looks like you're a queen, Reina.” He chuckled lightly to lighten the mood. She smiled, “Ava would be so proud to hear this, and Bennett too.” She closes it and puts the papers in her bag. Reina then picks up her mother's staff and places it on her back.

“Everyone. I think we're close. We need to hurry and Find Ava.” Everyone else agreed as they ran to go deeper even more into the area.

*******

Ava had ended up at the end of the tunnel. Holes the size of humans were near by, realizing these were the tunnels to lure the girls through so the killer wouldn't be caught. What a lucky bastard this person was, who ever they were.

The young Ansgot soon heard noise from a make shift living room near by. “Who's there!?” She yelled, getting ready.

“I'm sorry. Did I scare you?” Spoke the voice. The woman stands up and reveals herself to be an elf with white hair and blue eyes. The elf widened their eyes. “..Ava... Is that you?”

Ava soon realized who that woman was. “...Mother?” She spoke, tears in her eyes.

The two soon had a mother-daughter reunion, charging after each other for a big reunion hug. Cries heard in the room but they couldn't exactly echo through the whole storehouse.

“Oh my darling, I haven't seen you in years!” Saliene spoke, crying as she held her youngest daughter. Ava was crying as well, finally able to see her mother after years of being raised in Fereldan.

*******

“What's going on here?” Yelled a man's voice as Ava got defensive and protected her mother. “So, you are one of the Ansgots. Sadly, I'm staring at the wrong Ansgot.” Ava squinted her eyes, “Are you... Dimiseus...?”

The man Dimiseus grinned, “Well. I'm surprised you were able to figure out my identity. The youngest, Ava was it? It's finally good to meet you. I promise, no harm is going to come to your mother. I'm simply helping her out.” He spoke gently with an evil tone.

“What kind of things were you doing to those poor women!?” She yelled at the man, commanding him to tell her what happened to them.

“The girls? Well.. They were simply organ donors... Mainly heart donors for your mother.” Ava's eyes widened, “Mother, is that true...?” Saliene tilted her head away as Ava growled, “You monster! What did you try to do!?” Ava yelled at him. “Pretty much paying her back. She helped me a lot back years before your brother was even born. And this is what she wanted. To live with her family and to live on... Forever.” He explained.

Ava soon glowed red, “YOU WILL PAY FOR TOUCHING MY MOTHER.” Dimiseus soon was shocked that Ava could glow red, “What's this... Red lyrium I presume? Perfect.” He grinned. “Ava, I think you maybe able to help your mother. I just need you.. Out of it is all.”

The girl defended herself more, “What do you mean...?” The mage grinned, “Would you like to be a part of your mother? Like that snake thief is right now.” Ava blinks, “You mean Elossa!?” He nods, “Aren't you smart for being the youngest.”

He took his hand and swiped Ava out of his way, making Ava hit her head on the concrete and knocking out cold.

*******

“AVA!!” Saliene screamed as it rang to Reina and the others. “Hurry!!” Reina yelled as they went quicker.

“You said you would never hurt my kids Dimiseus!!” Saliene yelled in anger. “But Saliene, Ava's heart could make you... immortal possibly. Why don't we try it? That's what you wanted, right?” Saliene yelled at him once more. “NOT LIKE THIS! NEVER LIKE THIS!”

Reina soon ran in. “ENOUGH! What's going on here!?” Reina yelled as she spotted. “M... Mother....?” Saliene looked guilty. “Father said you were dead... but why...?”

The man Dimiseus stepped in. “I'll answer that. Your mother did a lot of things for me during the Mage circle outbreak, it's only fair I help her out. By extending her life so she could see all of you.”

Reina became angry as well as the others. “By killing women?” The man grinned with no emotion. “To take their hearts and put them in your mother. Other organs too but mainly the heart. That girl Elossa is helping quite good in fact.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FRIEND YOU BASTARD!?” Siestra screamed at Dimiseus, but Derek held her back. “YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC CREATURE ON THIS EARTH! THE MAKER WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!” She yelled once more.

“IF. The maker can come to my face and kill me now. I'm sorry, but your friend was one of the more naïve ones.” He grinned still. Derek still held Siestra back as Reina and Fenris spotted Ava. “Ava!” Reina yelled as Fenris charged for Ava's knocked out body. But Dimiseus puts a shield on her.

“Not so fast, Elf. She will be used for her own mother. Maybe that'll be... a delightful reunion.” He added.

“Dimiseus!! Do you not understand what you are doing!? You are killing innocent women and using them as organ donors!”

Reina yelled at him as he spoke, “Then what will you do about it? You say I don't understand, but I perfectly understand what I am doing. It may be a dangerous idea, but it helps out the both of us.” Dimiseus explained.

*******

This cause Reina to use a spell against the other, but Dimiseus blocked it. “It's no use Reina, I have grown stronger from using blood magic on those women. You won't be able to penetrate my defenses.”

Dimiseus started laughing manically as Saliene grabbed a club and whacked him against the head, sending him to the ground while his shield was down. This sent him flying near Ava but Fenris grabbed Dimiseus by the throat while glowing blue.

“You dare to hurt my love for a distasteful reunion with her mother?” Fenris growled at him and soon, phased through his body, making Dimiseus cough up blood.

**“I. Don't. Think. So.”**

Fenris spoke once more before grabbing the heart of the mage and pulling it out, squeezing it in his hands to completely shred the once beating heart of a cold blooded killer mage.

*******

Saliene soon felt herself suffocate, Reina runs over and catches her mother from hitting her head on the floor. Varric sees a medallion and grabs it quickly off the body. “Heh, shiny. Too bad it needs to be cleaned.”

“....Reina...” Saliene started speaking, “No Mother, don't speak, it's okay.” Reina cooed her mother, easing the other's life on hand. “We can help you, we can get-”

Saliene shook her head, “...N-No... It's...okay....my...my darling........I....I just... want to know....why Ava glowed.....red..?” She hacked up a little.

“Mother, Ava touched red lyrium as a kid, you can't blame her..” Reina explained. Saliene nodded lightly, “I....see....” The mother tilts her head to Ava, who was being picked up by Fenris and being held close.

“.....What...a touching....moment.... Reina....take care of yourself.... I'll....see your father... in heaven....” Reina listened to her mother's dying words. “Bennett is up there too mother, as well as our ancestors. You'll be able to meet Serenity herself....”

Saliene smiled with the compliment. “....I'd love to.... I....will see....that...we live....happily....” She continued to speak on her last few breaths as she touches Reina's cheek. “Happily.... ever..... after...” And then silence.

*******

Reina now held her mother's dead body close, sadness on her face but she knew now that her mother finally died. Anders walks over and pats Reina's shoulder. “We should leave, honey.”

Reina nodded and got up, holding Saliene's dead body up. “We should grab Elossa before we leave...” Was all Reina said as they exited out, “Thank you... Reina.” Siestra spoke to Reina, what kind and loving women Ava and Reina were. Even if Elossa died, she decided in her mind... To stay with the team.

Before returning to the Ansgot home, The group of seven minus Ava had finished and sent Saliene and Elossa to the sides of Serenity and the Maker. Reina now relieved, she starts heading back to the home, the others following along.

*******

The group now making it home. “Here's some tea everyone, made by Orana herself. It's good you all came home safely.” Bodahn smiled with a tray of tea, Orana was putting cold cloths on Ava's head in Ava's quarters.

“What a lovely tea.” Aveline spoke after having a sip. “Compliments to Orana the chef.” Varric chuckled, “Not alcohol, but it'll do on mornings.” The dwarf added.

“Everyone, I-.... I thank you for helping me find Elossa. I was hoping.. If she was alive, that I could continue my life with her. But she's not... So... I want to- permanently join this group.” Siestra announced.

“You mean Party?” Varric smirked over at Siestra as she starts laughing all of a sudden. Everyone starts laughing besides Fenris, who of course was standing next to the door of Ava's quarters, waiting patiently to get inside.

Orana soon comes out with the bowl and sees Fenris, “Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.” Fenris shook it off, “No harsh feelings, Has Ava awoken yet?” Orana shook her head. “Not yet, but you're welcome to go see her. I have to change the water.” She spoke, going to the kitchen.

This was Fenris' chance. Maybe to apologize? Or just talk things out.

*******

Fenris enters the room, opening the door slightly then closing it behind him. Ava looked peaceful sleeping in the bed, almost as if she was lifeless herself, luckily she wasn't. The elf sat on the bed and leaned his gauntlet-covered hand over and stroked her hair and her left cheek.

Ava started to stir, finally opening her eyes to see....

“Fenris...?”

She spoke softly, still conked out from the massive swipe to the wall. “...Wh..where am I....?” The elf spoke, “Your Quarters. We left after everything was settled.” Ava soon sat up thanks to the pillows. “And my mother..?” Fenris looked away, “I'm sorry. I'm not the one for comforting words.”

The Ansgot rested her head against her knees in bed, zoning off slightly. “Fenris...?” She opened the silence, “....Thank you for rescuing me...” She smiled softly at him.

“Are you done being mad at me?” Fenris asked her as she giggled, “Only if you hug me.” The elf went over and hugged his one true love closely, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

She could smell the same fragrance that Fenris left the day we ran out after having to make love with her.

She wanted to continue hugging like that forever, and as for Fenris, who didn't see Ava for weeks on end while stuck in the mansion, he wanted to never let go either.


	11. The Invasion: The Start

“So The Champion's mother.. was in hiding!?” Cassandra exclaimed, shocked by the turn of events in the dwarf's storytelling.

“Trust me, Seeker. I was shocked myself. I don't know /that/ story, so I'm going to stick to the story that you, and I quote. 'Want from the horse's mouth.'” Varric quoted with his fingers.

“At least you understand why I am asking of this story, dwarf. You seem more calmer then when you were brought in.” The seeker noticed.

“Well because storytelling makes me comfortable, I love telling stories so I just, well, do it.” He shrugged. “Reminding me of the horse's mouth, let me continue...” Varric spoke.

*******

“It was three days since the loss of the Champion's Mother and Siestra's friend Elossa. Siestra had been more promising to fight along us, and of Ava, she was back to the Kitten I knew.” Varric chuckled while narrating.

“At that point in between, Ava wanted to thank everyone for the patience with her discovery by giving gifts, I don't remember what she gave to some of the others, but she made me a satchel-like quiver to carry my arrows in. And she helped, get this. She brought Aveline to get together with Donnic, and yes it worked like a charm.~”

“But now with the object we need to stop what the Qunari's were planning, we think we were set. Of course, an obstacle that to come in our way before she apprehended the Arishok. I promise you seeker, The title is close to the tip of my mouth...” The narration ended.

*******

It was the morning of the third day, Ava had been focusing on her appearance once more in her quarter's mirror. “Now why did I cut my hair?” She asked herself as she lushes her hair forward with her fingers.

“Ava! Can you come down here for a minute?” Reina called out after having a frantic return. Anders, Derek and Aveline at her side for the moment. Ava hears her sister and walks out and down the stairs.

“Ava, this is horrible. I asked Anders, Derek and Aveline to come with me to figure out why the Viscount's son converted to the Qun, and it's a disaster. Ser Varnell kills a few Qunari and Petrice was made Mother Petrice. A MOTHER OF ALL THINGS.” Reina explained, annoyed by everything.

“Saemus? We need to at least aid him, I don't want to change his choices.” Ava spoke, “Gather everyone, we're going to the Chantry.” Ava spoke, already in gear as they head out to the Chantry, “Have you spoken to the Arishok, sister?” Ava asked Reina. “Yes, he just mentioned that the Son wanted to join by choice.” Reina added.

“Well let's not hope we're too late.” Ava added.

*******

At the chantry, Ava and now the others joining in on this. She walk up to the podium on the second floor to see Saemus, dead.

This made Ava's eyes widened. “Just to think, I put all of my trust into most of you.” Petrice spoke out with her supporters behind her back. Ava growled, “Petrice!” She yelled, leaping up and jumping own before them and in front of her group.

“You killed him, didn't you Petrice!?” Ava yelled at them in anger.

“He DEFIED the Maker, Ansgot. What else can you do when they defy someone so holy!?” Petrice yelled at her with strong tone.

“You are a monster, and I will SEE THAT YOU PAY FOR IT.” Ava's eyes glowed red, scaring Petrice and the supporters. Ultimately, killing the supporters without touching them. Petrice gasps and backs away from the now angered Ava.

“Shit, that's new...” Varric commented.

Fenris went over and shook Ava lightly, “Ava! Get out of it!” Ava gasped, the color of her eyes returning to normal as Fenris rubbed the side of her left arm, “It's alright...”

*******

“What's going on here?” Spoke the Grand Cleric Elthina as she arrived.

“Grand cleric! I found traitors who killed in the core of the Chantry!” Petrice pulled off a fake sad but worried tone that apparently fooled the Cleric at that time, at sorts.

“Death happens around every corner, Mother Petrice. I ask of what happened, Ms. Ava Ansgot.” The grand cleric asked of Ava to speak.

“Ma'mm, Petrice is a LIAR. She has done countless acts of killing the Qunari, even killing the Viscount's son. Me and my group only just got here when I found him dead. I.. Have visions, Grand Cleric. And SHE was exposed to me that she killed the Viscount's son.” Ava spoke and pointed at Petrice.

“What proof do you have of those visions!?” Petrice yelled at Ava, “Enough!” The cleric yelled to stop both parties.

“Petrice, I'm not sure if you're aware. Ava's story is now told through the town. She has red lyrium in her system, the voices show her everything.”

“As for you... Your title, Is stripped and you are no longer welcome here, hopefully to be detained with a trial. Ms. Ansgot, summon the Viscount here.” The cleric spoke her final words before walking up the stairs.

“G-Grand Cleric!?” She begged to speak with Elthina, but she looks at Ava. “You... I hope you rot.”

“Not unless you rot first, Traitor.” Ava replied.

Soon two arrows shot through the air by a neighboring Qunari archer, killing Petrice in the process. Soon lowering his bow, he looks at Ava and speaks.

“We protect those of the Qun. We do not abandon our own.”

The words that made the Qunari leave and Ava, now looking at Aveline, “Aveline, get the Viscount. He would want to see his son.”

Aveline nodded and went straight to the Viscount's keep. The waiting began for everyone.

*******

The Viscount finally arrived and Ava led him to where Saemus laid dead. His eyes start swelling up as he rushes over and lifts his son from the ground.

“My son....” The Viscount broke the silence. “Murdered in the heart of the Chantry, by those who held a sacred trust... What hope do we have left...?” He spoke with a saddened tone.

“Viscount... I will make sure the Qunari don't shamble this city. History was made here, and I will make sure it's preserved.” Ava spoke confidently to the man.

The Viscount looked up towards and smiled at her for her confidence. “Thank you... Ava Ansgot. You have the same amount of confidence as your sister.. and I'm grateful for it. However.. I don't think I can rule this city... with the sadness that has now succumbed me..”

He pauses to look at his son. “Thank you... again. For now I'd like space...”

Ava nods and walks away from the Viscount, hearing him cry made her heart break as she walked down the stairs, remembering how she felt when Bennett and her mother died.

“Everyone... This is the start of something new, something that could change Kirkwall forever. Tomorrow... We speak with the Arishok. I will send a letter in forewarning that I will be arriving in the morning to them.” Ava announced.

“If you want Kitten, I know someone who can deliver the message.” Varric spoke, crossing his arms.

“Good, Tomorrow. We meet at the Ansgot Home. This might be a long fight, but the Qunari need to leave.” Ava announced once more before leaving the Chantry with Reina, everyone else going home for the night besides Varric.

That same night, Ava writes the letter and gives it to Varric, who in returns pays a thief to give it to the Arishok that very same night. The thief came back saying the Arishok got the letter and says that the meeting is accepted. Varric pays him off and sends him on his way.

“Alright. I'll be here tomorrow Kitten, Reina. Rest up you two.” He spoke, walking back to Lowtown.

*******

Quickly the next morning arrived. Reina and Ava had started packing everything they had. “Oh Ava, really quick. I wanted you to see this.” She spoke, giving the will to Ava that she found the day their mother died.

“....Land, Grandfather... is giving us land?” Ava blinked with curiosity.

“Yes! Maybe after Kirkwall settles down, we should leave, start up something new..?” Reina suggested.

Ava looks at the will and sighs, “We're going to have a meeting about this at the right time. Right now, it's not the right time, but thank you for sharing. I will think about that.” She gives the will back to Reina and Reina stores it away.

Bodahn hears the knock and lets everyone in. “Miss Ava, Miss Reina. The group is here.”

Aveline approaches, “Ava, We're ready to do this.” Ava nods. “The Arishok requested to see Me, Reina and Aveline.” Varric blinked, “Aveline?”

“There's a reason why, two elves went to the Qunari for protection, and I want to settle that debate.” Aveline explained.

“We're leaving then. Everyone have everything ready.” Ava announced as they headed off. “Good luck everyone!” Bodahn wished them all luck for this.

*******

Ava and her group traveled to the Qunari Compound. She looks at the rest to wait outside. With Reina and Aveline at her side, they walk up to the Guard. “I requested to meet with the Arishok.” Ava spoke to the guard.

“Welcome, Ansgot and company. The Arishok awaits you all.”

The three entered into the compound once the doors open. Something did feel quite strange, but Ava let it slide off her mind for the moment. They stop to finally see the Arishok in view.

“Ansgot.” He spoke, an ax on his back as he held it.

Ava started to think, did her letter offend him?

“Greetings Arishok, we came to discuss an issue.” Reina spoke as Aveline intervened, “The guards were told that elven fugitives took refuge here.”

“I am not here for that. I am here to speak with Ansgot. I hope you're aware two relics were stolen from my kind.” Ava soon spoke, “What relics are they?” She asked him, curiously but cautious.

“A book... and a dragon tooth decorated with Qunari text.” He explained.

The three weren't aware of a tooth but, “I have this book, if it is your book.” Ava explained, giving it to him. “Yes... This is our book. But where is the tooth?”

Ava sighed, “We weren't aware of a tooth, dear Arishok.”

“Then. I show you the “fugitives” you claim that came to us.” He spoke, the two elves coming forward.  
“Explain what you did.” He told the elves.

The one elf explained about how a city guard tried to force himself on their sister, so to repay that, they went to kill the guard who tried to do so.

Ava soon spoke, “May I?” Ava started, “Aside from this, I understand Kirkwall has and always been poisonous to the world. But why think all of this, dear Arishok?”

“We came for a purpose. Not only did our ships sink, but our relics...now relic were stolen from us, and we are not leaving until they are returned to us.” He spoke to them, “The place is a disease in itself, I have no choice but to do one thing.”

Aveline's eyes widened, “Arishok, you don't mean-” The Arishok silenced her and said two words before leaving the group.

“Vinek Kathas”

*******

We're the words that started the Qunari forces to attack the three. The three doing their best to repel the spears that came to them. “Hurry, let's get out of here!” Aveline yelled to the both of them, as they made a run for it.

Ava stood nearby the door and looked at the Arishok, there was something else they wanted, besides the tooth and book. She could sense it, this was strange.

“AVA!” Aveline and Reina yelled to her as she ran with them out of the Compound doors.

Once out and back into a “safer” place in Lowtown, the group regained their selves.

“I can't believe it. The Arishok are attacking the city!” Reina spoke, in a scared but determined tone. “We have to stop this if no one else does.” Aveline added.

“If no one will, then WE will.” Ava spoke to the group, “....Where's Siestra?” They looked around their surroundings. Derek soon remembered, “She said she had to retrieve something and said to meet at the Keep.”

“Then we should hurry to the Keep so the Qunari don't get too destructive on the city.” Aveline spoke as they all nodded in agreement and headed off to start their long plow.

*******

Being attacked by Qunari wasn't so difficult, until they run into a group of Grey wardens. Varric blinked, thinking they left the city.

“You have our sincere thanks, this attack was.. most unexpected. My name is Stroud, of the Grey wardens. I cannot believe the Qunari would try such an attack, it will most likely start a war in the Free Marches if be.” Stroud explained.

“Then the city should be glad you're here.” Ava spoke to them. “Take this, it should be of good use. Until once again we meet...?” Stroud looked at Ava. “Ansgot. Ava Ansgot.”

The Grey warden nodded, “Ava Ansgot. It's got a nice right. Maker be with you, we have other matters but hopefully you also can help the city.” He spoke, him and his group leaving the scene.

Ava soon nods to the others and they make their way to Hightown towards the Keep.


	12. The Invasion: The End

“Then the city should be glad you're here.” Ava spoke to them. “Take this, it should be of good use. Until once again we meet...?” Stroud looked at Ava. “Ansgot. Ava Ansgot.”

The Grey warden nodded, “Ava Ansgot. It's got a nice ring. Maker be with you, we have other matters but hopefully you also can help the city.” He spoke, him and his group leaving the scene.

Ava soon nods to the others and they make their way to Hightown towards the Keep.

*******

When they made their way to Hightown, it was a disaster. Qunari everywhere were taking citizens prisoner.. At least tried to. A citizen escaped when a group of Qunari spotted Ava and her group coming forth.

“She’s here, warn the Arishok.”

One Qunari leaves and the others charge for the group. Aveline, Fenris and Derek take the lead and slice down most of the attackers. Reina and Anders attack from behind with some spells to knock others off their feet. Varric and Siestra knew archery, so they were able to tag some heads down, and last, Ava used her swift stealth and was able to stab some of them through the chest.

Soon they brought out their strongest Qunari, The Saarebas. Ava was about to pounce on the strongest out of the group, until an explosion made everyone knock off their feet.

*******

Out, came the Knight Commander, with sword in hand after dealing a huge blow to the environment.

“Finally glad to see the famous Ansgots' helping out.” The commander tries to help Ava, but Ava swats her hand in that moment, as if Ava knew something secretive about Meredith.

“Knight Commander Meredith.” Reina spoke, looking at the commander with a look of surprise. “Reina.” She greeted the Mage with a slight edge in her voice. “I'm actually surprised you made it with your sister. The Qunari are tearing the city as we speak. At least you all made it here.”

Ava just watches and speaks, “What's the status with the civilians?” Meredith sighed, “It's troublesome, I tell you. The Qunari have them trapped at the Viscount's Keep. My men are there, trying to battle through as we speak.”

“Then we better hurry.” Ava replied. “Indeed,” spoke Meredith.

Ava and her group plus Meredith, head to the Keep, when nearby, a group of mages were being attacked, one of them being First Enchanter Orsino. Ava and the others besides Meredith help out. Once it was over, Reina went to the First Enchanter to see if he was okay.

“Orsino!” She yelled, calling his name as she helped him up from falling behind himself. “Oh Reina, it's good to see you my girl. And you must be Ava Ansgot, I heard stories about you my dear.” Orsino explained while looking at Ava.

“Enough of the chitchat, we need to move or people will die.” Meredith announced. “At least let us regain ourselves and take advantage to rest.” Orsino spoke to the Commander, this wasn't going to end well.

Ava intervened between the two, “Please, the Qunari are attacking the city, both of you can get a room later.” The two blinked at Ava's reaction to their bickering.

Reina nodded, “She's right, we better go.”

*******

The two stopped and everyone made their way to the Keep. Meredith's men reporting in on the changes and Orsino shook his head from this. “Why don't we distract them if they tend to get in the way?”

“HEY DUCKY!”

Ava blinked at the nickname and saw Siestra with a bag, “Glad I could make it. The Qunari will enjoy this.” She shows them the dragon tooth. “Siestra! Where did you get that!?” Reina exclaimed.

“Me and Elossa found this baby when we found the book. So I guess you can say, it was one of the treasures I kept in my secret hiding place.” Siestra explained.

“We need to give that to the Arishok before more people die. He already has the book.” Ava looked at Siestra, “Also.. Ducky?” She tilted her head in confusion.

“Yeah, you're Ducky and the other's Swany.” Reina blinked in confusion as well as Siestra chuckled with laughter.

“Before we dawdle?” Varric spoke. Siestra cleared her throat.

*******

The group had decided together for the Mage group to pull a distraction, while the others run into the Viscount's Keep. And they started, Orsino and the other mages unleash magic as the others head inside. While inside, Aveline's guards were fighting some Qunari. Ava's group joins in and finishes of the remaining Qunari.

“Aveline!” Donnic yelled as the two hugged in a reunion bliss. “I'm glad you're safe, and everyone as well. The Arishok locked everyone in the Viscount's throne, beyond those doors upstairs.” Donnic explained the situation.

“Good work love, With this, we can stop them. Ava, what's the plan?” Aveline looks to Ava. “....It seems somethings have caught my attention. To be honest while Meredith and Orsino's group cover the outside, we better stop the Arishok.”

All eight of them agreed as they headed upstairs and to the room.

Inside that very room, groups of scared civilians are trapped, commotion of voices were voiced as the Arishok had turned around and spoke. “Here is your viscount.” He threw the head of the Viscount on the floor, scaring everyone to back away to the walls, terrified.

“This is blasphemy, you're going to start a war with all of this.” Spoke the Seneschal Bran. The Arishok looked over and said. “I don't care.” And a Qunari twists the head of the man ninty degrees, killing him.

“Look at all of you, you are all like pigs who feed on anything the farmer feeds them, like wolves who pack together and fight for what's left of the catch. I pity all of you, because you do not look up, you do not see what lies beyond what you call this place.. 'Society'.” He announced.

“I will make sure all of you learn what is-”

*******

**“STOP! IN THE NAME OF SERENITY!”**

Ava yells, interrupting the Arishok as her and her group enter. “You wanted something, didn't you? We have the tooth.” She announced as Siestra gave the Arishok the tooth and backed away quickly. The crowds of people watch in relief, someone at least was going to save them.

“The tooth is intact.. I'm surprised. However. I am still not going to leave. There is one more thing the Qunari asks of the Ansgots.” He spoke, looking at Ava.

“What is it that you want?” Reina spoke. The Arishok points to Ava.

**“Her.”**

The civilians scream in fear, maybe they would never get a hero. Ava's eyes widened, she knew something was strange. “WHAT!? You're crazy!” Varric yelled at the Arishok. “I maybe... but her power... enriched with red lyrium and a powerful force. The Qun want that power...”

“You can't have her! She is needed by the people of Kirkwall!” Reina yelled at the Arishok. “And we need her too you know!” Varric yelled as Fenris walks to Ava's side, holding her hand. “I don't think I will be too happy if you take the love of my life with you.” Fenris spoke.

“Then we duel. There is no other choice.” The Arishok announces.

“Fine. I win, you and the Qunari leave. If you win, I go with you.” Ava spoke, talking to the Arishok.  
“Ava, you can't be serious!” Reina yells to Ava, not wanting to lose her sister to the Qunari.

“Meravas! So shall it be!” The Arishok announced as he entered the area for battle, the civilians backed to the wall as Ava stepped forward with her blades out. Ava's group went to the side, Reina praying that she would make it out alive.

*******

The two soon charged at each other and the battle started, the weapons glistened as they clashed, Ava was focused, and so was the Qunari Leader.

“Give it to 'em Kitten!” Varric cheered on Ava as the civilians also cheered. Reina prayed every minute, every second the battle went on to Serenity, praying for a most successful win. Fenris watched carefully, he was worried as well.

As the fighting continued, Ava slipped from the voices playing in her mind as the Arishok bashed into her and it flung her body into the air and landing with a tumble on the carpet.

“AVA!” Reina screamed for Ava to get up. The Arishok walked over to look at Ava. “Well Ansgot... Seems you were weak.. I sought you worthy of the Qun, able to fight with glory.” He leans down to pick her up when....

**ZAP!**

A shock of energy zaps into the Arishok when he gets up and stumbles a bit. Ava was now standing up in that time, her eyes and body glowed red lines. “The Red Lyrium finally shows itself, does it not Ansgot...?” He spoke, now interested.

“YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!” Ava yells as she charges into him, The fighting grew back on, but this time Ava was much quicker for the other to keep up. But at this point, he couldn't keep up, and that was what slowed him down.

In the events of everything, one move the Arishok lost, and Ava uses both blades to stab the Leader with, blood gushing out as she looked at him with caution.

“I'm....surprised Ansgot.....I was so quick.....to judge.....But......we will be back... I swear it...” The Arishok told Ava.

“Over my DEAD BODY!” She screamed as she twisted the blades over and over into him, finally killing him in the process.

*******

One last breath and Ava fades out of the red lyrium glow once more. Fenris runs over to catch her. When she feels Fenris catch her, she immediately wrapped her arms around him, panting. “It's alright Ava, it's over.” He cooed into her ears.

The Qunari finally leave Kirkwall after exiting out the Keep. They wanted to take over the city, make it better for Par Vollen to live, but they decided to go home where they belong.

Orsino and Meredith's groups run in. “Is everyone alright!?” Orsino yelled out to everyone, the civilians relieved that everything was over.

“It's over, you should thank Ava here.” Fenris gave a word to the two, “The city's saved!” One civilian yelled out, “We are alive thanks to Miss Ansgot!” Another spoke as they started cheering for Ava, the girl finally able to stand as she walks to Meredith.

_“It seems... Kirkwall. Has a new Champion.”_

Those words struck up glory and reunion. Fenris hugs Ava and the group of hers join up and regroup. Reina is hugging Ava, so is Aveline, Siestra, Derek, Anders and Varric. The crowd cheering the name 'Ansgot' which rung throughout the Keep and the city.

*******

While that, Cassandra looked pretty darn confused. “You seem confused Seeker, I'm just telling you how Kitten got her title.” Varric shrugged.

“It's not that I'm confused, it sounds... romantic, fighting single handed combat with the Arishok. But just to think, Ava is the youngest out of three, who knew what incredible strength she had!” She spoke excited.

“Like I said Seeker, this was all 'From the horse's mouth'.” He spoke, smiling that he was proud for telling that piece of story.

“The Champion sounds heroic and wonderful Varric. I could say end your story here but, I need more information. The Gallows...” Cassandra remembered, hoping to get answers.

“Of course Seeker, I was never done with my story, yet anyways. Now it's time to continue and hopefully, finish the story...” Varric spoke before starting the narration.


	13. The New Start of Kirkwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT A YEAR LATE. I had writer's block but now I should be able to update more!!

_“It seems... Kirkwall. Has a new Champion.”_

*******

“It was announced, Kitten became the 'Champion of Kirkwall' after the biggest fight of centuries. What a title I'd say, but heh, I don't know if it fitted her to a T. Sometime after, Orsino and Meredith started fighting once the Commander took the role of Viscount.”

“She ruled with an Iron fist, and it actually scared most of the civilians. On good notes, Aveline and Donnic were wed during the time, I was very proud of her.”

“However. Reina became an assistant to Orsino after the Viscount's death, and the Champion, was persuaded to help Meredith, but she gave no answer. We didn't know why, but when that event took place, it will make you realize what Ava was thinking.”

“In the middle of those three years, Orsino and Meredith kept clashing, and continued on, the civilians waited for the champion once again, to save them like before...” The narration ended.

*******

“Citizens of Kirkwall! I understand you fear the mages! But the knight commander is using that fear, FEEDING you more to fear about us! Will you all keep allowing this!?” He spoke to the civilians, they started gossiping, but of course, speak of the devil, the Knight commander arrived.

“Everyone return to your homes, this farce is over.” Meredith spoke.

“But you are hiding details from Kirkwall, the city demands to know how truly evil you are!” Orsino yelled at the other.

“ENOUGH!” yelled a mature confident voice, ringing in the distance.

Out of the crowd came Ava Ansgot, her hair back to how she had it when she was Eighteen. Alongside her was Reina Ansgot, both of their attires different from over the years. Reina had a robe on similar to Orsino's, and Ava had styled armor in honor of their family.

“Have you two argued enough, that the whole city needs to hear it!?” Ava yelled out more, she was becoming a more responsible woman at the age of twenty-five. The civilians agreed with the champion.

“Really! It's been going on for three years! Both of you need to just.. Shut up!” The commander and enchanter looked at Ava, then the commander snickered, “I'm not afraid of you champion, you have become quite strong for the city to see. But are you strong enough to hold the voice of reason for everyone? What about your mother and Bennett?”

Ava growls as Reina holds her back, “Ava, Stop it!” Reina yells at her, holding her until Ava became calm. “First Enchanter, the fights NEED to stop. As for you, Meredith. You need to keep your mouth shut and do what you do best, injuring mages with a single hand!”

“You dare call me a murderer Reina!? After all I did for your brother!?” She yells at Reina, “You probably KILLED HIM.” Reina spat in Meredith's face, the civilian's gasping in terror. “That's IT. This ends here AND NOW!” Meredith took out her sword as Reina took out the staff her mother owned.

*******

“That is quite enough.” Spoke the Grand Cleric, who entered slowly, “My, my, What a commotion I'm hearing all the way from the Chantry.” She paused, “What is going on anyway?”

“Grand Cleric, this man speaks treason, I came to stop it until the Champion got in the way.” Meredith spoke, “But she's hiding details from the civilians, Grand Cleric!” Orsino spoke to Elthina. “And why is the Champion and Reina involved?”

Ava went over and bowed in front of her, “I am very sorry Grand Cleric. I... wanted the fight to stop.” She spoke, soon raising up.

“And so you shall. Orsino, please return to the gallows, and Meredith, go back to where you were and calm down like a good girl.” She spoke to the both of them as they walked back.

“Ease yourself Reina, I know it's hard hearing insults like those.” The Grand cleric patted the Mage's shoulder.

“But Grand Cleric.” Reina spoke but lost her thought. “It's alright Reina, you should go home and rest.” The Grand Cleric spoke to her. “Everyone, the scene is done, please return to your homes.”

The civilians return to their homes as Reina frowned and returned to their estate. “Miss Ava, a word?” The Grand Cleric spoke as Ava nodded and followed her to the Chantry.

“I apologize that the two had to quarrel there. Their fire is growing stronger, ever then before. But your fire is the fire the civilians desire, you are the champion.” Elthina spoke to her as they walked along.

“That was because the arishok attacked years ago. I had to do something, Grand Cleric.” Ava spoke.

“And something great you did. The civilians rely on you, despite Meredith taking control. Your fire is the safest they need, like a warm blanket. Miss Ansgot, if I may. Has this... torn your relationship with your sister?” The grand cleric looked over as she spoke.

“Actually, it has become stronger despite a lack of difference in popularity. They see me as their Strength, but I do fear I took it from my sister when I became champion.” The champion spoke, understanding.

“I see. Those are words Kirkwall needs to hear. A stronger bond, despite the non-helpful terms, it's as if Peace and chaos are balancing.” The Grand cleric spoke as a worshiper held the door for them.

*******

“How is...?” Ava asked, “Difficult. Two people killed in the Chantry. More importantly, we will never forget our Viscount and his son. But Petrice, years ago, I noticed she acted different when she became a mother. I thank you for clearing her up.” The Grand Cleric replied.

“It was nothing, Grand Cleric. I was told what the voices said.” Ava guaranteed to the other that she was of course helpful towards that respect.

“And the lyrium, how well are you managing it..?” Elthina interrupted.

“It's actually doing quite better. Not as much bleeding, but the voices do speak.” Ava spoke, looking at the other.

“As from what I heard about red lyrium. That substance is nothing but evil manifested during the cycle of life itself. Miss Ansgot. If I may ask you of something important.” The grand cleric spoke before walking to Ava.

“Please... Take care of the situation. The citizens have no one to look up too.. But you. Everyday they come to pray, they ask for your strength. Please, do what you can for Kirkwall..”

Ava smiled lightly, “I will try my best, Grand Cleric.”

The Grand Cleric nodded, “You are dismissed, Champion.” Once those words sounded, Ava bowed and left the building, only to run into Cullen.

*******

“Champion, I'm glad I could walk into you, can I have a word?” Cullen asked the other as Ava nodded, the two of them started walking away from the Chantry.

“Miss. Ava, I appreciate what you have done for Kirkwall, and I want to know if you will continue protecting the city?”

Ava paused and smiled confidently, “Time will tell, Ser Cullen.” She spoke as they continued walking.

“I do have to agree, and another reason I came.. Meredith needs to have a word with you.” Ava sighed at the other's words. “Of course she does. I am fully aware she needs my help. Thank you. I have to see my home first. See you soon in due time.”

*******

The Champion soon walked home, where she entered in and was greeted by Bodahn. She nods to the fellow dwarf and sees Reina in the rocking chair in front of the fire, a passion of hate burning in her eyes.

“Reina?” Ava asked the other. Reina raised her head and looks at Ava. “How dare that woman talk about such things about Mother and brother. She doesn't know anything about us.” Ava walks over and kneels next to Reina's chair, Benedict walked over to the Champion and sat himself down next to Ava.

“She was probably upset, I would be upset if we fought for three years straight.” Ava spoke, petting the Mabari.

“Ava, don't ever change.”

Ava looked over at her older sister when she spoke, “I won't. Neither should you, sister.” Reina gave off a small smile.

“Miss Ava, Miss Reina?” Orana spoke, “I made hot chocolate.” The two smiled at each other and they softly took a cup each. “I heard about the incident and I thought this would help.”

“Thank you, Orana. We appreciate your help.” Reina spoke as both of them took a sip from the cups.

Ava stood up and hugged Reina while the older sister was sitting down. “It'll be okay, we can make through this. I.. was summoned to speak with Meredith, and so I have to go. If any comes here and need me, let them know I'll be coming back.”

“Of course Ava.” Reina spoke, and with a few steps, Ava was out the door.

“Miss Reina. I have to thank you and your sister for the hospitality, but I have to say. Me and my son thought about leaving Kirkwall.” Bodahn spoke. “Leaving Kirkwall? Where are you going?” Reina asked curiously as Bodahn walked over.

“It's a funny story. My son has been summoned to Orlais! With his gift of making runes, they want him for the job! Oh, I'm proud of my son... I'm just worried is all.”

“Worried he won't be protected?” Reina spoke softly to him. “Yes. When I leave this world, I want to make sure he's okay.” Reina smiled, “I have a few friends in Orlais who can help with that.”

*******

During the time Bodahn and Reina spoke, Ava had made it to the Gallows and reaching to Meredith's office. With a few knocks on the door, the commander looked up. “Champion, welcome. I was excepting you.”

Ava walks in slowly, “Did you need something?”

The commander straightened her back, “I... apologize for my blunt burst. Your brother was a good man, and your mother disappeared out of the blue. I can't imagine anyone else going through the pain you do.”

“No need to apologize, this is a stressful time for Kirkwall after all.” Ava responded.

“I'm glad you agree.” Meredith hands Ava a note, “This was given to me by one of the Templars, I ask that you look into the matter. It would be appreciated.”

Ava soon sensed something wrong in her room and spoke, “I understand. I'll make sure it gets taken care of.” The champion spoke and was almost the door.

“Ava. One more thing.” The commander spoke Ava's name as if it was a cursed word. “Make sure your sister is under control.” Ava's eyes were the other direction from Meredith and her response was mainly.

“....My sister isn't a pet.” Ava spoke with an unnoticed grudge and left the room and corridors with a distaste in her mouth.


	14. The Romance that Bloomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER**
> 
> Also upcoming Serenitian.
> 
> Xakqinv means Darling.

“Ava. One more thing.” The commander spoke Ava's name as if it was a cursed word. “Make sure your sister is under control.” Ava's eyes were the other direction from Meredith and her response was mainly.

“....My sister isn't a pet.” Ava spoke with an unnoticed grudge and left the room and corridors with a distaste in her mouth.

*******

Ava grumbled to herself as she walked to the middle of the gallows. Staring back at where Meredith's office would be, she needed time away from the situation.

She ended up finding where Fenris still lived, and walked into the building. She could hear a female talking to Fenris. Stern, but almost recognizable.

Ava soon saw Aveline walk from the room, “Ava? Glad you're here. Fenris won't leave the building as this will be evacuated and renovated soon for sale. Just, talk to him if you can.” The Captain soon left and Ava shrugged lightly and headed on in.

*******

The elf had been sitting on the bench in front of the fire, a bottle of wine in his hand as Ava sat down in a chair from the table. “Nice view?” Ava asked the other.

“More of a warm view.” He stood up and turned around. “I looked up the information Hadriana gave me, and what she said... it was true. I have a sister. I'm... shocked to believe all of this, that I can't hold all of my emotions in one place.”

Ava looked concerned after he spoke, “What has she said?” Fenris looks at Ava, “My sister is at the Hanged Man, the meeting is tonight. I... I'm glad you're here. Ava, could you help please...?”

Ava smiled lightly, “You know I would.”

Fenris stood up, “Sounds fair." He paused, "Also, you seem tense.” Ava looks at him after hearing his words. “Meredith loves to offend me in the face.”

The elf shrugged, “I'm sorry to hear. So hanged man tonight?” Ava stood up and nodded, “Of course, anything for you.” She gets up and walks towards the door.

“Ava?” Ava turns around, only to have Fenris kiss her on the forehead, making her pout. This made Fenris chuckle. “You're lucky we're bound.” She whined as she left, good to being her young self again.

*******

Later that day, Varric had spoken to Ava on the way over, Reina and along side the whole team had joined along. “So he's at the Hanged man? Who could have imagined we'd meet him there. Despite seeing him a few times.” The dwarf chuckled as they met up with Fenris.

“Glad you're all here. Shall we Ava?” Ava nods, “I'll signal the word if any trouble is nearby.” Varric nodded, “Got you covered, Kitten.” Ava and Fenris soon enter the Hanged Man.

In the corner near the bar, was a woman. When she saw Fenris, she stood up. “Leto, it's finally you.” She gets up and walks over to him. Ava blinked and thought to herself 'Leto?'. “I am so glad to see you again. It has been a long time.”

Fenris was shocked, almost stunned and speechless. “Varania.. I remember... when we used to play in Master's courtyard while mother worked.” Fenris spoke to her, as if good memories were coming back to him.

Ava felt something was wrong, but kept the feeling aside. “Yes. Your name. Do you remember your name?” The sister spoke as she looked at the elf. Fenris thought for a few seconds but then Varania filled in the blanks. “It wasn't Fenris. It is Leto. That's why I called you that.”

Ava soon went in front of Fenris and put a blade against Varania's throat. “Ava!?” Fenris gasped in response.

“You're playing a game with him. By telling him his real name, you're making him to be a fool. I bet you have Danarius here.” Ava spoke confidently. “D-Danarius!? Varania, This isn't true, is it!?” Fenris was shocked by his love's words as a man walked down from the steps.

*******

“I'm sorry Leto...” Variana spoke softly as Ava had Fenris behind her back, her daggers ready in case the man was to attack. “You must be the champion, I am Danarius. You seem to have my property and I'd like him back.”

Ava growled lightly, “He is no one's property, he is my LOVER.” She yelled at him, still in defense mode.

“Lover? Oh my little Fenris, to think that this woman has you wrapped around her finger.” Fenris soon growled, “She has shown me more compassion then you did when you branded me! I am not going to die today to have you get these markings back!”

When most of Danarius' men surrounded the two of them, “NOW!” Ava yelled out a word and suddenly her team entered. Varric and all of the others joined Ava and Fenris' side. “I think you have the wrong idea doing this, Danarius.” The champion spoke calmly.

“Fine then, men, attack!” The men charged for the team. The respective members attacking to their fullest. When Fenris glowed blue, Ava made sure her eyes were on him at all times.

*******

Once the battle was over after a period of time. Fenris had held Danarius by the neck and growled.

_“You are no longer my master.”_

And with a quick phase into the chest, the man died instantly from impact and flopped on the floor when the elf dropped him. Fenris soon looked at Varania and growled, “You led them here. Why?!”

Varania shook with fear, “I'm sorry! I just-” Ava charges at her, the dagger at her neck. “Sod off your act. I know you were here so Danarius could take him back. NO ONE. Is going to take my lover away from me.” Fenris stood in shock, The woman he loved was defending him.

“You...” Was all she could say, “You thought this was going to get you in a higher rank. Sorry love, the voices tell me all of your tricks. Fenris should kill you here and now.” Ava explained.

“P-Please!? I don't want this! Leto, don't do this!” Varania begged, and Fenris seemed like he was going to let her go, but stabbed her straight into the heart with his sword, pulling it out for her body to sag on the floor.

All became quiet when Fenris spoke, “So... this was all but a trap. I should have known.” Ava went to him and comforted him. “You didn't know, neither did I until I realized how she was acting.”

The elf looked at Ava and touches her cheek. “Covered in my enemy's blood. Unlike you, Ava, to do such a thing for me, to protect me when I should be protecting you.” Ava smiled lightly when the elf smiled. “We both protect each other, that's the bond we're bound to.”

*******

Varric soon chuckled, “I could use a laugh, but we probably should leave before the barman finds out. Alright Kitten, let's go.” And when he turned to where Ava... was? Reina sees them exiting out together. “Better idea, let's celebrate, drinks are on me at the Ansgot Estate.” The whole team cheered as they headed off.

*******

It had soon grew night time, and the two ended up back at the Mansion. “I.. want to thank you for doing what you have done for me over the years.. So. Thank you, Ava.” The champion smiled in response. “If I wasn't to be with you, who would have helped you?”

“You make a point. And it would be you or I would live to my death, because I remember one word that would help the both of us.” Fenris explained, “And what would that be?” Ava questioned softly.

_“Xakqinv.”_

Ava's eyes widened as the elf brought both of them close into a battle of sensations. The tongues partaking in a long battle of romance. The both of them starting to strip off their armor.

At the Estate, the party cheered with laughs and wholeheartedly cheers of celebration and drinks all around. As their celebration continued, The love birds were now on the bed that Fenris had slept for many nights in, naked and bare so both of their fair share of markings would show.

The champion slowly made her way under the covers while the second, probably third or fourth battle was engaged. The elf followed, knowing he was going to have those special feelings he had the first night they made love. And so with a slip under the covers, the two had another round of tongue fighting.

“Now I tell ye, that Danarishit fellow was a pile of bull shit!” Siestra yelled as she had been drinking too much, and in fact, everyone besides Bodahn, his son and Orana had been drinking.

“Damn it Siestra, stop pouring the piss on me and keep partying!” Varric chuckled as Siestra and the others started laughing so hard.

Under the covers, the bed was starting to rock, the elf had inserted himself into the opening of the Champion, and thrust himself his way through in and out, kissing alongside the other's neck in pleasure, while the champion was gasping in almost utter glory as the friction started to heat up for the both of them. She wrapped her arms and legs around the elf and wrapped him close.

*******

And so on later, under the covers was a naked Ava, sleeping until she had woken up, her breasts slipped from under the covers as she sat up in bed.

“Fenris, what's the matter?” She asked the naked Elf that was sitting in front of the fire. “I apologize. I promise it's nothing bad.” He stood up and walked back over. “I remembered the day we made love the first time. How I left because of the pain I held in. I want to apologize for that.”

Ava frowned, “You know I was worried about you...” Fenris nodded in agreement, “I agree. I was.. scared, that maybe my feelings weren't being reciprocated back from you, and I fled.. I was a coward..”

“You know my feelings would always go to you, remember Fenris, you're the one I most care about.” The elf turned his head to the half elf champion and grinned.

“Well then, if there is a side, then I will walk beside it,” He spoke, sitting on the bed, “Making sure that the love of my life is protected until the day I die.” Ava smiled at his words and the two made out passionately once more before the two parted.

“Fenris, you should live with me.” Ava suggested, “Live with you? Why? Because we're in love?” He chuckled, “That and because I would cry for you to snuggle with me every night.” The sentence made both of them laugh.

“Now that you remind me, Aveline said that this place was going to be sold... Why not, I think I'm ready to let this place go. The pain I felt when I live here, I hope that living with you, will make it go away.”

*******

Soon later on, the two were clothed and they had returned to the building, Aveline was nowhere in sight, knowing she probably wouldn't be drinking, Siestra and Derek were collapsed on a nearby sofa and Varric was on the floor, all of them passed out.

The two made it to Ava's quarters, where Fenris had taking off his armor and shirt, and Ava dressed up in her robe to dive right underneath the covers, The elf had relaxed in while the champion had snuggled up to him, “Good night Fenris...”

_“Good night....Xakqinv.”_


	15. The Last Straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with the first story of the trilogy thank god! More coming out!!

_“Good night Fenris...”_

_“Good night....Xakqinv.”_

*******

The scene returned to the dark, where the dwarf and Seeker stood, of course, Cassandra was somewhat furious. “It was obvious their love was to be exposed.” She spoke, her brows furring.

“What? Not interesting for you Seeker? You said you wanted the story of the Champion, and I'm giving it to you. She fell in love, The end.” The dwarf cracked his knuckles.

“I know there's more dwarf, speak.” The seeker asked of Varric. “Alright Seeker, We are near the end...”

*******

The next morning, Ava had awoken to find Reina in her castle robes. “Morning Sister.” Ava spoke softly from awakening. “Ava... Where did you go last night?” Ava brushed a part of her bangs out of the way, “I went to be with Fenris. He and I needed time to figure things out.” The champion responded.

“So... I'm guessing it's good news?”

Ava nodded in response to her sister's question. “He's still asleep in my quarters. How was last night?” Reina grinned, “Interesting. The lovebirds are passed out on the sofa, and I made Varric pass out on the main chair. Hopefully he hasn't pissed on it.”

Ava giggled, soon hearing Fenris' footsteps, the sisters looking at the stairs. “Morning.” Spoke the sleepy elf.

“Good morning Fenris,” Spoke Reina. “I heard everything went well last night from Ava.” The elf smiled brightly, “It's strange how you say that Reina. It was like a chain, a more proper chain bonded Me and Ava together. I feel like I understand it but..”

Reina stopped Fenris for a thought, “I think you understand most of the details. I'm glad you were willing to understand, Fenris. It's the same exact way with Me and Anders.”

Ava smiled lightly with blush on her face, soon the dwarf woke up, scratching his chest after he had stretched with some partial mumbling. “Huh? Oh Kitten, glad you made it safe. Last night was a riot.” He rose up slowly.

“I'll be at the Hanged man today Reina, let me know.” Varric spoke as he walked out, recovered from his moments with only but a headache.

“I was summoned by Orsino today, Ava do you?-”

“No.” Ava interrupted Reina, “I'm not dealing with her right now.” Ava spoke, “I'm going to read a book.” She spoke, going to their small library. Fenris shrugged, “Well now that I live here..” Reina smiled, “You should come with me Fenris, Just for a walk with Benedict, he needs to stretch his legs.”

Fenris soon spotted the Mabari and smiled, “He is a kind Mabari, I'm surprised he hasn't hurt any of you on purpose.” Reina giggled, “He is very well trained, Father taught him how to be polite.”

And with a small exchange, the two headed out to walk Benedict. Fenris was going to spend time with whom might be his sister in law in the future, that we may never know at this point in time.

*******

Derek woke up with a groan, “Holy mother of maker.. Last night was brutal.” He blushed when he saw Siestra laying on him and helped settle her on the sofa. He had a moderate headache as he woke up, rubbing his temple softly.

He slowly rose up and noticed Ava sitting in a chair in the library. Derek slowly walks towards the library entry and spoke. “Ms. Ansgot?”

Ava rose her head and looked over, “Good Morning, Derek.”

The warrior made his way in and sat in front of the second fire. “What time did you come back?” He asked, “About an hour after Midnight.” She replied, focused on the book.

“I see. Ms. Ansgot. I have to ask, What is this... Serenity thing you both mention...?” Ava looks at him, digs a book out from the book shelf and gives it to him. “Here. You may find answers in there. It's Reina's so be careful with it.”

Ava replied, settling back in the chair.

“Thank you.” He spoke, looking through the book until he heard Ava's book drop harshly. He scans up to see Ava in a trance, walking out with nothing equipped on person.

“Ava?” Derek called out, Ava ignoring Derek's words, or not hearing them.

At that time, Siestra had woken up when Ava exited the building. “Mornin.” Siestra yawned, waking up. “Siestra! It's Ava, she's just walking out!” Derek panicked.

“Alright Love, let me get m'gear on.” She spoke, getting up and getting her gear on.

Anders later came out from Reina's bedroom. “Sir Anders!” Derek rushed to him, “It's Ava! She went out without a word, Nothing came out of her mouth, and she looked distracted!”

“That isn't good then.” Anders frowned, “I'll see if I can find Reina, see if you can find Ava or anyone else to help with the search.” The mage immediately walked out, setting on finding Reina.

*******

In a state-like trance, Ava walked slowly towards the Wounded Coast's direction, with nothing on hand, the citizens looked intimidated, almost scared to response to Ava's behavior.

“I'm glad we could talk like this Fenris.” She spoke, walking through Low town with Fenris and Benedict.

“REINA!” Anders called out for Reina in a worried voice. The two stopped, seeing Anders reach their position. “Anders, what is the matter love?” Reina asked confused.

“It's Ava!” He spoke concerned, “Derek told me she left the house distracted and without a word.” Reina blinked, “Ava doesn't zone out does she...?” He added. Reina's eyes widened, “Never. That's not like her, I will find Varric, we need to group up!” She spoke now worried, “Come Benedict!”

Fenris was in a state of shock from it, his love, zoning out? That was never like Ava. “Mage... I mean Anders, Let me join you.”

Anders stared at Fenris then nodded, “Fine. I'm going to meet with Derek and Siestra.” The elf agreed and the two headed to Hightown.

*******

While Ava had just exited out the city and headed for the Wounded Coast, her eyes lifeless, her body as if it was being maneuvered by a puppet master. She felt nothing as she walked along. Enemies would feel a sense of fear illuminating from the in-trance Champion.

Once the group got together, Reina decided best if Benedict caught Ava's scent and for so he did, he started barking and started following Ava's path, the group following.

The Champion was following a path set down that her feet carried her forward. It led her down the mountain side and down near the water.

The group managed to get to the Wounded Coast. Siestra used her binoculars and spotted Ava, “Swany! I found Ducky! She's down by the water!”

“We better hurry!” Reina called out, running after Ava. The others of course followed.

Ava had reached the end but held out her right hand, where the land shook violently to reveal stairs down deep into the depths of the land, and her body carried on.

Reina soon spots Ava entering from the side cliff, “AVA!” She called out, worried. Of course Ava did not listen. “AVA!” She called out once more before a few enemies came forward, attacking the party.

Ava made it down the stairs after the long way, soon stopping in front of a statue of a young feminine woman in a dress. “...S...ereni..ty....” Ava mumbled before her eyes widened.

_“Hurry.....Someone is abusing the power of red lyrium......”_

The voice spoke before she saw flashbacks of trades. Seeing flashbacks of Bartrand and.... a woman!? Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe the flashbacks that were running through her head. Soon fallen on her knees, a ghostly woman embraced Ava.

_“It.... will be time soon....your mark will grow to be important...”_

The woman whispered to Ava. Reina led the group into the appearing caverns, seeing Ava now passed out on her side. “AVA!” Reina yelled, dropping her staff to run over and sit Ava up, making sure she was okay.

“Thank goodness, she's still breathing.” She mentioned, everyone surrounding the two, letting a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness is right.” Fenris softly picked Ava up, to give Reina some room to get up.

“That's....” Reina spoke with her eyes widened as she saw the statue for the first time. “That's the statue of Serenity herself!”

*******

Varric blinked, “Wait, you mean THAT'S Serenity!?” Reina walked to the statue, “At least what they say she looked like. I can't believe a statue like that exists under the wounded coast....”

Reina looks at the area cautiously. “It seems Serenity had believers here too.” She soon spots her mother's necklace and items. “Mother.....?”

The sister of the Champion picked up the items left by their mother and put them in her bag, “We better leave.”

The group made their way out, Fenris carrying his loved one.

Reina immediately stopped and looked behind her, the candles blew out in front of her, the same spirit sitting on the steps.

“Reina!” Varric called out, making Reina come out of the distraction to see Varric, “I'm right behind you!” She turns around to see the candles lit once more, the spirit disappearing. With that sight, Reina leaves the premise with the group.

*******

“Let me tell you seeker..” Varric narrated. “It was at that point, I thought the end was closing in. Everything was in suspense when we brought Kitten to the Ansgot Residence. Just patience, dying within every minute, even every second.. It was then. One name pulled me out of my distraction...”

At the Ansgot residence, everyone waited in the main room. Everyone concerned over Ava's health. Orana was making sure Ava had a cold washcloth on the forehead to prevent temperature from rising.

Reina slowly sat up from one of the chairs. “Everyone... We must be strong for Ava. Who knows why she behaved that way...”

“For all we know it could have been a sign.” Varric replied.

“The question is, what kind of sign?” Fenris added.

“The end of the world?” Siestra spoke in a joking tone, making the area silent.“Alright, alright I take it back, Jeez. Nobody knows when to take things not seriously.”

Aveline walked forward. “It could be serious, Siestra, no jokes about this one.”

Orana went down the stairs in a quick-fashioned manner, “Miss Reina, Miss Ava woke.” Reina soon sprinted up the stairs as if being chased by a dark spawn, entering Ava's room.

With more suspense, Reina exited out, “Varric! You may want to hear this!” Varric hears his name called out and walks up the stairs, concerned as to why his name was called out.

“Hey Kitten, feeling better?” He spoke to Ava. She nods, “....Varric... I saw him....” Varric blinked, “Saw who, kitten?” Ava swallowed softly and spoke in a wispy voice.

_“....Bartrand....”_

“That moment I heard my brother's name, I knew something was wrong.” Varric started to narrate once more. “It took me days to locate my brother's mansion, only to find out he committed suicide. The idol the champion mentioned she saw.. Gone. Not a single piece was there.”

*******

“She was telling us something Seeker, something dark... and probably dangerous to contain. But in our minds, we had to prepare. With what could be the end of it all, the end of Kirkwall. Hearing Kitten speak so scared...”

The scene goes back towards Varric and Cassandra, “Imagine this Seeker, you have a daughter who begs you to protect her from the monster hiding under her bed, THAT... was how she was reacting. I have never seen her so scared in my life.”

Cassandra's eyes widened, “She.. predicted something so powerful? That makes much better sense with the ending to the story!”

“Would you like me to stop?” He smirked, “No.” Cassandra added. “But to think the champion scared of a mere memory that she could not have possessed.” The seeker crossed her arms, “Everything makes sense now. Continue please.”

“Alright. I will.” Varric started his narration.

*******

“Days went by. And the fight with Meredith and Orsino was at a patient pace. Reina and Ava did what they could for each of the masters respectively. None of us knew what Ava saw that day. And it still terrifies me to know... But what we didn't know.. Was that this might have been it for everything..” He ended his narration.

Everyone had met up at the Ansgot Residence, it was time to plan the next move. “Everyone. This might be the final battle. You all have helped out so much, that in the end, we will have to do something.” Reina started.

“Hopefully nothing too drastic, Sister.” Ava spoke, being the confident Champion that she was.

“I agree.” Reina added, soon hearing a knock at the door. A worried civilian rushed in when Bodahn let them in.

“Help! Please help champion!” The man panted, now fallen on his knees in front of the Champion. “What is wrong?” Ava asked concerned but strict.

“The gallows! Hurry!” He gives her the letter and runs off out the building. Ava sighs and opens the letter.

“Champion of Kirkwall, My name is Luisa. I am only but a mage who stays on the right track. I asked a humble civilian to give you this letter in hopes you can help. I request your urgent help on the matter with Meredith and Orsino, the fight has started to increase... today....” Ava's eyes widened as she puts the letter down.

“Everyone, new plan. We have to go now. Reina, did we get them?” Ava asked Reina about something they most likely received. “Of course we did. They're in the chest.” Ava nodded, “Let's get geared everyone. This might be the last straw.”


	16. The Final Fight

_“Champion of Kirkwall, My name is Luisa. I am only but a mage who stays on the right track. I asked a humble civilian to give you this letter in hopes you can help. I request your urgent help on the matter with Meredith and Orsino, the fight has started to increase... today....” Ava's eyes widened as she puts the letter down._

_“Everyone, new plan. We have to go now. Reina, did we get them?” Ava asked Reina about something they most likely received. “Of course we did. They're in the chest.” Ava nodded, “Let's get geared everyone. This might be the last straw.”_

*******

“It was then. Those words. We had all received fancy blue and gold garb. Like robes in a way, thanks to Reina and Ava, those garbs were symbols of our trust and loyalty to not only the Champion but the Ansgot name.” Varric narrated.

Everyone now dressed in the garb, Ava looks at everyone then speaks, “Alright everyone. We may not know how this will end but I ask everyone for help for their loyalty and trust.”

“You can count on me, Kitten.”

“We are all here for you Ava, even the Guard will help out.”

“Ducky we're here for you!”

“I will fight until the very end, even if I die on the field.”

“And I will be here for support as well.”

“Don't forget Ava, I have your heart on my sleeve.”

Ava watched Varric, Aveline, Siestra, Derek, Anders and Fenris give in praises to the Champion. Reina walks behind Ava and rubs her back, “We got this, Ava. Everyone, for the Champion and the Ansgot name!”

**“YEAH!”**

*******

Arriving at the Gallows according to the letter, the mage who had written the letter was awaiting. She was a dark colored woman with brown hair and brown eyes. Holding her staff in place, she awaits the crew. Once she sees them, she bows before Ava.

“Champion of Kirkwall. I'm glad you could arrive.” The mage Luisa spoke, rose up before the champion and spoke once more. “Everything is going to become a disaster, Champion. Master Orsino charged after Meredith to Lowtown with powerful rumors! Please help Kirkwall!”

Ava squinted her eyes under the hood that she had worn over her head. “...Everyone, to Lowtown.” The group agreed, everyone making their way to Lowtown.

*******

“I will have the tower searched! Top to bottom!”

“But you cannot do that! You have no right!”

The two argued in an open area in Lowtown, citizens watched from afar as the two argued, and the fight was getting worse as words were spat.

“I have every right! You are harboring blood mages, and I intend to root them out before they infect this city!” Meredith argued. “Blood magic! Where do you not see Blood magic? My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption.” The First Enchanter encountered back.

“Do not trifle with me, Mage. My patience is at an end!”

**“SILENCE!”**

The one word they silenced the two parties against each other, the civilians whispered the word 'Champion' in the fired air. In an organized group, everyone was getting ready, hands on their weapons as they walked forward. The champion soon walking forward, a hood to hide her face.

“I will ask for this to end.” Ava spoke in a deep, confident voice. “This does NOT involve YOU, Champion.” Meredith walked up to Ava, sternly. “We were called here by an anonymous civilian.” Reina added, walking to Ava's side.

“Reina.”

“Meredith.”

Reina and Meredith glared at each other before Meredith stepped back. “Tell me... Champion, that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages that seek power!” Meredith spoke to the champion, hoping to get Ava on her side.

“There are more types of people that seek power then mages.” Ava replied.

“And you would dare turn us into villains!? The nerve commander!?” Orsino yelled at Meredith.

“I know. And it breaks my heart to do it, but we must be vigilant. Otherwise if you don't know how to stop this all, then do NOT brand me A TYRANT.” The Commander glared at Orsino. The Enchanter scoffed and spoke, “I will ask the Grand Cleric for her response.”

Orsino starts to walk on, but then, “You will NOT bring the Grand Cleric into this fight! This is our fight!” She screamed in his face, while grabbing his arm, then letting go.

*******

“The Grand Cleric cannot help you...” Anders spoke, walking forward. Reina looked at Anders, “....Anders...?” Meredith looked at Anders. “Explain yourself, Mage!”

“I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals! And even so! The circle has failed us, Orsino! Even you can see that!”

Reina went to Anders, “Anders honey, what are you doing!?”

The expression Anders had, the frown on his face after he had glowed somewhat. “I'm sorry. Love... I have to do this.. I need to do this. I'm sorry... if you stop loving me afterwords...”

When all of a sudden, BOOM! A light of red colored light exploded through the Chantry, destroying the building and everyone in it. Everyone shocked and mixed with scared emotions.

“NO! The Chantry!” Derek yelled, being a believer of the Chantry.

“Anders.... WHY!? WHY ANDERS!?” Reina yelled at Anders, starting to cry with tears down her face. Fenris ended up holding her back from hurting her loved one.

“Why... why did you do that?” Orsino was shocked in the other's actions. So was Meredith.

“I removed the chance of compromise, because there is no compromise.” Anders spoke, Reina started shaking in terror. “BUT ANDERS! THERE WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE IN THERE!” Reina screamed at her lover, tears streaming down her face.

“I'm sorry love.” Was all the Mage said. After thought of what happened, Meredith glared at Anders and Reina. “As Knight-commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment! Every mage in the circle is to be executed, IMMEDIATELY!”

“I was waiting for you to give an order Meredith...” Ava spoke, soon setting back her hood. A face of confidence rose under the moon. “As if I'm aware, You did say you did not allow for a Viscount to rule Kirkwall.”

“That is because I knew that I could help manage the city myself!” Meredith spoke.

*******

“The way I've seen you act like, Meredith. You scare me, you scare the city. Everyone has told me they rather have me as their ruler then a Knight-Commander.” Ava started.

“Champion, you were supposed to be my side!” Meredith yelled at her, “I AM ON NO ONE'S SIDE. These people that follow me are my loyal fighters! Everyone on my team wouldn't fall for your tricks!”

The Commander glared at the Champion. “Fine. I see how it is. Then 'Champion', do the right thing. The chantry was destroyed by that mage there. Kill him.”

Reina started panicking while screaming, now Derek helping out, “ANDERS NO!! AVA PLEASE DON'T!!”

“Well Champion, I will let you use my blade.” Meredith handed her sword to Ava, but The champion swatted it away, “I have my own blade.” Reina struggled in the mens' arms, crying, screaming Anders' name.  
“I'm sorry Reina, it might be the best thing to do.” Fenris cooed to her, “BUT HE IS INNOCENT! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT FOR A REASON.”

The Champion soon let Anders on his knees as Ava walked over, the blade near the other's throat as she whispered. “You made a giant mess, Anders. I do have to say I would. But there is someone's heart I don't want to break.. But I guarantee. You will be punished for your actions.”

She pulled her blade back, deciding not to murder Anders. Reina was soon let go, immediately hugging Anders while crying. The male mage was silent from Ava's response.

“What is this Champion!? Why don't you kill him!?” Meredith yelled at the Champion.

“Because there is something the world needs to know...”

Everyone was silenced from Ava's words, soon she spoke again. “You bring up the Right of Annulment, but yet, you are not a Viscount. Possibly a Pseudo-Leader perhaps, this law still counts on you.” She spoke, putting the hood back on.

“Section Four. One of the five laws for guaranteeing power to Viscounts and Rulers a like. One shall not use Red Lyrium or any other dangerous substances for illegal and selfish use.” Ava paused.

“Knight-Commander Meredith. I accuse you of making an illegal trade with a dwarf named Bartrand, and using the Idol for power into your use!” The champion points to Meredith.

“HOW DARE YOU! What is your proof!?” She yelled, glaring at Ava. “I may not support any side, but one thing is for sure, the main point of this fight, You abused your power, I could remove your power as Champion, and I have a few others who have the Ansgot colors into helping out.”

Meredith backed away, watching the templars walking back, so the mages. “Enough! Champion! I will MURDER YOU AT THE GALLOWS! I will MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS PAINFUL!” She walks away towards the Gallows. The civilians spread, making sure they weren't in the ways of the Commander or the Enchanter.

“Shit. Kitten, you knew this all along, didn't you?” Varric added. “I'm sorry Varric. I still ask for the loyalty and trust all of you wear on your shoulders.” She replied.

Reina stood up after recovering, “You have all of us, all of us wear the robe for a reason.” Aveline soon spoke, “I have my husband at the Gallows to help the innocents. It looks like the end really is near.”

“But we have this everyone, I may not be as confident as anyone, but the love of my life has made it all possible.” Fenris spoke, going to Ava to hold one of her hands. The others joined, agreed and everyone headed their way to the port to sail to the Gallows.

*******

Once arriving from the boat, they head inside the gallows to find Orsino. Battles that took place were seen, blood dripping on the cold stone ground. Everywhere they look, they saw bodies. Once inside. Reina sees a terrible sight. “ORSINO!”

Reina drops her staff, seeing the dead enchanter on the ground, seeming like he had use partial bad magic while fighting Meredith.

“How... how could this happen....?” Reina spoke, holding the enchanter close. While then, Aveline and Donnic had reunited for the final fight. Ava walked over, the hood still over her head.

“Reina... This can't be helped. Orsino was a good man, and I wish I could've served him then Meredith...” The champion tried to cheer up her sister. “Meredith... she is a monster. I want to make sure you kill her, Ava.”

“I will, harshly after for what she has done.” Ava added.

Once gathering everything, Fenris went up to Ava and pulled her hood down. “I wanted to speak with you, personally before this fight gets any worse. I... wanted to let you know that I love you, and no matter what happens, I will always be at your side.”

“I will make sure that all of us stay alive Fenris.” She spoke in a tone soft but confident for Fenris' concerning heart. “That's what makes me love you even more.” Soon the two started making out passionately on the side. One last kiss before the fight.

“Excuse me.” Varric spoke, “Not to ruin the moment but, we better get going.” He added. Ava agreed and brought the hood back over her face. “Let's go everyone.” The champion spoke, everyone with Donnic and Benedict with the party following the Champion to the final battle.

*******

Once arriving outside the Gallows entrance, Meredith and Cullen were there with other members with the Templars. “And here we are, Champion. At long last, I will do as I promised.”

“Then I'm right here, Commander.” Ava added. Cullen's eyes widened, “Wait Knight-Commander, I thought we intended to arrest the Champion and her crew!” The commander looked at Cullen. “You will do as I command, Cullen.”

A pause settled between for a few seconds. “No. I support the Champion's idea. Thrask was right! You were using Red lyrium for your own good. And despite us having to use it, you using it isn't right!”

“You dare to defy us, Cullen?” She growled, “And I dare say this Meredith! I relieve you of your power Commander! The Templars are not killing machines of the Innocence!”

Soon the rest of the templars backed away. “What!? What is this!? All of you!? Why are you backing away!? Never mind! I don't need any of you! I will kill the Champion myself!”

Soon Meredith used her powered sword and knocked Ava away from the group towards the Entrance, “AVA!” Reina screamed. “What a coward. One slice and it knocked her out. And I can spare the rest of you as well.” Meredith spoke, starting to glow red.

Soon, maniacal laughing was heard from Ava as she stood up slowly, the moon traced her laughing face as everyone become cautious. “What is this!?” Meredith yelled in a changed voice, looking at the champion underneath the robe. “I see. You still don't understand, do you.. Meredith?” Ava soon started slowly walking towards Meredith, her voice changed to sound demonic.

*******

“AVA, NO! THE POWER, DON'T DO IT!” Reina ran over, trying to pull Ava away from the situation when the robe started to rip, crystal like red wings forming from Ava's back. “AVA!”

Soon she fell back with a piece of the robe in her hand. The other's of the Champion's crew plus Cullen, ran to Reina's position to make sure she was okay.

“Andraste's tits... This is bad.” Varric commentated.

Ava was glowing red, her veins turned red, and her outfit, changing upon the use of the Red Lyrium. Her eyes colored red glared at the ex-commander with anger in her eyes but a smirk on her face. Her blades changed according from the Red Lyrium as well. Wings of Red Lyrium sprouted from her back, with the ability to possibly fly using them.

“I... I can't believe it... The Lyrium.. She may not be able to control the power!” Reina explained her form while her eyes widened.

“I see I have a fight here. I will end you, Ansgot!” Meredith yelled, getting into position. “Not unless I end you first.” Ava spoke, the two jumping into the air to fight.

*******

Soon the statues came to life because of Meredith's magic, Reina and the others managing to fight off the statues. Reina and Anders fought back to back using magic. “Reina! No matter what happens! I will always love you!” Anders yelled out as Reina smiled, “I love you too!” She yelled back.

Fenris, Aveline, Donnic, Derek and Cullen were fighting with blades, a few holding shields. “This is out of control!” Derek yelled, soon being knocked off his feet, but Aveline came to throw off the enemy statue with her shield, “Are you alright Derek!?” Aveline asked the warrior. “Yes, Thank you Aveline!” Derek praised Aveline then ran into battle.

Fenris of course was fight a few for himself, praying through each swift moment that Ava was going to be okay.

Varric was using his arrows while Siestra was using her blades in battle, using smoke bombs to throw off her enemies.

*******

It was the final moment, the statues were finally defeated and taken care of. The templars and Ava's crew watched Ava and Meredith face head to head in the final battle. Both of them strong due to the red lyrium.

But then STAB! One of Ava's blades went straight into Meredith's body, slicing through, leaving Meredith to only laugh at the Champion's strike. “Two can play THAT game, Ansgot!”

And Meredith took a strike at Ava, slicing straight through like butter, Ava grunting in pain.

“AVA!” Reina screamed, seeing her sister stabbed right through, everyone on the ground watching the painful moment.

“I will make sure you STAY dead as well!” Meredith yelled at her.

 _“Try. Me.”_  
Was all Ava said.

“Maker! Aid your humble servant!! Drain the wench's power and HER LIFE!” Soon thunder came upon and Ava's Red lyrium power was being sucked in. Once the ritual was done, Ava was flown back, knocked out unconcious, landing on the stone hard ground, her blades a distance from her.

“AVA!” Reina screamed once more, rushing to Ava's side and holding her up, “Ava! AVA! Wake up! It's over!” She shook her slightly. Everyone but the Templars rushed over to Ava's side.

Soon screams sounded from Meredith as she turned into a frozen statue of ash, the Maker not accepting Meredith's prayer of greed, the crew watching her disintegrate into the ashes.

“Ava....” Reina spoke, a tear falling from her face, Ava's body lifeless but seemingly getting colder. Fenris held onto one of Ava's hands, feeling himself tear up. Siestra cries into Derek's chest as Benedict whined, trying to help awake Ava.

_“It is alright.....”_

Spoke a woman's voice. Once Reina heard the voice, she looked up to see.

“Serenity.....”

Reina spoke the name softly while amazed by the sight.

_“The day she came to see me was the day she was blessed. Do not fret young Ansgot, for she is still alive. Just watch.”_

Soon Ava's body was glowing pure white, healing everyone of her injuries, and her right palm now bearing a pair of wings.

_“One day... she will have to pay me back...”_

Soon Serenity's spirit disappearing. The templars were in shock. “That was the Serenity everyone spoke about!?” One Templar spoke. “That was amazing!” Another spoke as they mumbled upon each other.

With a slight groan, the still alive Ava had woken up, soon seeing Reina and everyone else. “Ava!” Reina smiled, hugging Ava close. It was a miracle! Who knew a spirit could manifest power to help the woman heal.

“She's dead.” One Templar spoke, seeing the state of Meredith's body. Ava slowly was helped up thanks to Reina and Fenris, and started walking away towards the entrance to the Gallows, the team who held the robe on plus Donnic and Benedict followed along, reaching the heights of Hightown.


	17. After the Story's Pages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the first story of the trilogy!! The second story will be coming out soon this year!!  
> Thank you all for reading this part so far!! - Bella

_“She's dead.” One Templar spoke, seeing the state of Meredith's body. Ava slowly was helped up thanks to Reina and Fenris, and started walking away towards the entrance to the Gallows, the team who held the robe on plus Donnic and Benedict followed along, reaching the heights of Hightown._

*******

“Wait. You're telling me. That the Champion fought the power-ridden Knight-commander, almost died, and brought back to life!?” The seeker was shocked and confused, how could one woman face all of that.

“Well Seeker, I have the same questions about the Ansgot's religion as you do. It feels like the Ansgot's are a different species of sort. But let me finish.” He spoke.

“With the commander finished, Ava looked determined. With no words to speak, she headed towards Hightown with the crew.” Varric narrated.

On their way back to Hightown, the civilians from lowtown following them, even the elves from the alienage. “Ava, what is your plan now...?” Reina asked her younger sibling. “I think it's time to use.. it.” Was all she said before marking herself in front of the Viscount's hall.

**“Citizens of Kirkwall!”**

Ava spoke out loud, the citizens who survived the attack watch the Champion mystified. “Kirkwall is now no longer safe! Meredith and Orsino are dead! The Chantry is gone! But I, I ask of all of you. Would you live here, or live in peace!?”

The citizens gasp in surprise, they curiously wondered what was going on, until Reina stepped forward. “Kirkwall may have no protection left, but there IS a place with one hundred percent protection!”

Aveline realized this could take herself one step forward, so she did for loyalty. “I agree with Miss Reina's statement! In this promise the Champion is making for you all, We will guarantee protection!”

*******

Reina soon spoke, “All of the mages! Hear me out! In this new promise, will be a land, a city! Guaranteeing dire protection! We ask of mages who know all spells, but are willing to stop themselves from using Blood magic!”

She soon heard a few mages cheer, talking about being free from the circles, and how there was possibly no ways to take away their magic.

“Templars! Warriors! I call for your ears! I maybe a Guard Captain, but I'm willing to seek those who would not fight against the Mages, seeking peace and equality while putting your trust forward into protecting the city!” Aveline could hear cheers from the guards and some of the templars.

“What is the guard captain doing anyways?” One Templar spoke, “Something about new land or what not? Something. This is ridiculous though.” Another retaliating Templar spoke.

“Rouges! We may be known for stealing things!” The champion started back up, “But I guarantee you will live better then stealing off of others. We will have people who will teach you everything they can! And the Elves of the Alienage, will live coexistent with the Civilians! Not their own area! Not to be alienated!”

Soon third out of fourth of the crowd started cheering, they were really loving the idea of a new place to live.

“I am well aware that most of you are interested! This city, the promised land I promise all of you! It shall be known as CAELARI!” The crowd cheered loudly after Ava started her promise.

“And all who accept to live equally, no segregation! It will be all of us working together to maintaining a better city for the Leaders to protect, and all of you! Yes, you the hard working civilians! To help maintain the city and the complete circle of helping each other! Are you all with us!?”

**_“Yeah!”_ **

“Are all the mages willing to accept this life!?” Reina stepped forward and yelled.

**_“Yeah!”_ **

“Are the warriors willing to protect something worth more then the dangerous walls of Kirkwall!?” Aveline yelled out.

**_“Yeah!”_ **

“Now my friends, most of you are willing to join us. But for now, I ask for you all to gather your things! And meet us at the Lowtown Ports! Where we will ship to Thedas to find the promised land! Are all of the Elves and Rogues with me!?” Ava called out to the Citizens.

**_“Yeah!”_ **

“That is what I like to hear from an enduring crowd! Now to fully accept the promise, yell out the following words!” Ava paused and made a fist over her chest with her right hand. **“HAIL CAELARI!”**

**“Hail Caelari!”**

“Hail Caelari!” Aveline and Reina joined Ava for the cheering process.

**“Hail Caelari!”**

“And let me tell you seeker, The champion.” Varric chuckled while he narrated, “She got the crowds riled up to move out from Kirkwall to the promised land. And actually, thanks to Kitten's movement, she had third out of the fourth number of citizens move out.”

“I decided to stay in Kirkwall, not because of disobeying the Ansgots, but to make sure Kirkwall was going out of the gutter.”

“I remember Ava, Fenris, Aveline, Donnic, Reina and Anders moving out of the city. Derek and Siestra decided to stay behind to live in the old Ansgot home, to keep it's stature.”

*******

The scene shows on the Dwarf and the Seeker, “And that dear Seeker, is how the book ends. You wanted it from the Horse's mouth, you got it.

The seeker had picked up the book and scanned through it. “Now that you told me everything, it all makes sense. Though, I do have one question. Was that the last experience you had with the Champion?”

The dwarf stroked his chin, “Actually, it wasn’t.”

“Then start that story, please.” Cassandra asked of the man in the chair.

“Well, it's short. But I will keep it entertaining.” Varric cleared his throat.

“A year after the movement, Kirkwall of course was regaining themselves after most of the people fled to the promised land. Business was slow, I'll give you that. However, I was shocked when I found out Ava had returned.”

*******

The scene takes place two years ago, Varric knocks on what was once the door of the Ansgot home. Derek answers, “Oh Varric, you're here. Come inside.”

The dwarf walks into the area. It was mostly empty since the home was cleared out, but new furniture he didn't recognize was set up as he sat down. “Well Derek. I see you and Siestra have been taking care of the place.”

“Yeah, we moved in softly. The place is really cozy.” He spoke. “Yeah. No Bodahn, no Orana, it is quiet here without the Ansgot siblings.” Varric commented.

“Unaware, that I found myself seeing Ava after visiting the couple. Turns out she heard from one of her citizens that a Grey warden was still in town, seeking what? At the time, we didn't know. The Champion had brought Aveline and Fenris with her. Turns out Reina was... having issues of her own.”

Soon the scene shows Varric seeing Ava's group. “Kitten! It's good to see you again!” Ava smiled. “It's nice to see Kirkwall's drama has died down a little bit.” She replied.

“The Champion looked beautiful! She kept her hair down, probably had cut to a length point, Fenris had his hair growing though, it was a cute type of ponytail he grew.” Varric chuckled as he narrated.

“But anyways. Turns out Luisa, the mage who told us of the final fight had joined us as well since we needed more help. It was Me, Kitten, Fenris, Aveline, Derek, Siestra and Luisa. The mage brought us into the direction we had to go. Outside of Kirkwall and nearby Sundermount.”

“And at a nearby open area, we saw an unknown named Grey warden unleash a monster. I can never forgive the strong fight we had against _him_. He was called Corypheus. A darkspawn manifestation of hell.” He sighed.

*******

“So you saw him too, Corypheus. Now this is piecing together, continue.” Cassandra asked of the Dwarf.

“The Champion ended up using the blessed powers of Serenity she developed during the fight with Meredith against the monster, and with a few strikes of a light even I cannot describe, he was dead.  
We saw him losing his last breath, everyone of us was a witness.” Varric narrated.

“Ever since then. I haven't seen the Champion or any of the members that came with her.” Varric shrugged.

“So you don't know where the promised land is?”

_“Nope.”_

“Not even the Champion?”

 _“Even if I knew, I would tell you, but I don't._  
_Heard she went on a mission, and never contacted me.”_

Cassandra frowned, “Fine. Thank you Dwarf, you're free to go.” Varric gets up from the chair.

“Thank you Seeker, and if you need help, I'll be there with Bianca, wouldn't miss a chance to get another adventure under my belt.” He spoke his final words to her before walking off, and out the door of the old Ansgot house.

“Thank you for letting me interview the dwarf in your home.” Cassandra bowed slightly at Derek and Siestra before the two headed inside.

“What now, Cassandra?” Spoke a woman with reddish hair. “We find more witnesses, Leliana. Even if we can't find the Champion, and we certainly can't find the Hero of Fereldan, we need someone.”

Cassandra started to walk off. “I hope we find someone Cassandra, hopefully.” The woman Leliana spoke, holding a book with the mark of the Inquisition on it.

*******

“With our seeker seeking her answers, hopefully she will find them. I probably will end up lending her a hand or two. Or three if you count Bianca.” Varric narrated.

“The main matter to the story was most likely telling Cassandra about Corypheus, the monster who was released. I only know it was rumored that the monster was locked in by a member of the Ansgot Clan, but I'm probably wrong.”

“And who knows what Ava was up to. Last I heard, she was head of the promised land, Caelari. Alongside Aveline, Commander of the Caelarian Guards. Reina, First Enchanter to Caelarian Mages.”

“And Ava, or Kitten. Who become the head of power for Caelari and leader to Rogues who were changed from stealing to actually fighting and helping out with the army.”

“But hey, I heard she married Fenris, and those two love birds I knew, were bound.”

The scene shows The kingdom of Caelari, a wonderful organized city. In the castle, you see Aveline in a royal commander's outfit and Reina in a royal enchanter's outfit. Blue and gold were the colors of the city. And on a high balcony was Ava.

Watching out towards her city and making sure everything was okay from a higher level. Soon walks in Fenris, wrapping his arms around Ava, signaling Ava was possibly pregnant. And the two went in for a kiss before it changes to dark.

**_“Bound to the Realm of Serenity.”_ **

**THE END**


End file.
